1UP - Level up!
by Mina-chan MT
Summary: Una joven despierta en un mundo muy extraño y conoce a unos chicos más extraños aún. Ellos serán sus compañeros de viaje en descubrir la verdad sobre ese mundo digno de un videojuego y superar su pasado y miedos. La aventura empieza con un: - Pueden llamarme Homura.
1. Abro mis ojos

**_Respiro._**

_Me siento mareada._

_El dolor de cabeza no ayuda en absoluto._

_Todo mi cuerpo duele, de hecho._

_Pero respiro._

_¿Cómo...?_

Una incesante voz me saca de mis pensamientos...

Creo que me están zarandeando.

No quiero despertar.

\- Creo que está muerta -dice una asustada y seguramente asqueada voz.

\- Lo estoy -respondo.

Y de pronto oigo risas.

**Abro mis ojos.**

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado, chica? ¿Te has caído de los árboles? -cuestiona quien tengo frente a mí- Deberías aumentar un poco más tu agilidad antes de ir por ahí.

\- No, yo...

Intento levantarme y descubro que no es tan difícil como esperaba. Mi ropa, que parece ser un viejo pedazo de tela lo bastante grande, está sucia y rota en algunas partes. Mi cara y manos también están sucias pero no parece que tenga ninguna herida más que algún que otro roce.

**No era lo que esperaba.**

\- Hooooolaaa -me llama el chico de antes sacudiendo su mano frente a mí-. Oye, ¿estás bien? No has podido caer de tan alto. ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa?

\- Estoy bien -miento.

Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que hay más de una persona aquí aparte de mí. Hay cinco chicos con la misma cara mirándome. ¿En qué clase de paranoia he acabado?

El que está más cerca de mí tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y desordenado como los otros, pero a diferencia de ellos tiene el flequillo abierto en dos mechones. Su ropa se parece a la de un caballero pero mucho más simple y ligera. Sin embargo, las partes de la armadura y las que no pertenecen a ella parecen ser prendas cualesquiera que ni siquiera quedan bien juntas. Aunque, ¿qué sabré yo?

Hay uno un poco más lejos, dándome una mirada preocupada. Creo que sus ojos son más pequeños y su flequillo está separado en mechones pequeños. Él lleva una túnica y por encima algo así como una capa que parece la típica de mago de circo. También lleva un gorro muy grande y llamativo. Un gato negro salta a sus brazos y él centra su atención en el animal.

Mi mirada va hacia otro. Me sorprende ver que va sin camiseta y el resto de su ropa es de invierno, incluso lleva gorro, bufanda y guantes. Realmente no sé que pensar de él, hasta su pelo es demasiado extraño para describirlo. Inconscientemente, río ante lo absurdo del atuendo y él aumenta la gran sonrisa que ya tenía. ¡Ah, qué vergüenza! Mejor miro a otro lado.

Creo que el que estoy viendo ahora es la primera voz que oí. Su pelo es un poco más largo que el de los otros, sólo un poco, y su flequillo está peinado de una forma que hace parecer que se lo ha desordenado a propósito. Viste ropa casual de colores pastel con un pañuelo en el cuello que es la prenda más oscura, del color de sus ojos, ¿son más grandes que los del resto? ¿Pero no son clones?

Así que decido mirar al restante. Este sí que parece un caballero de verdad. Su armadura es lustrosa, pesada y con muchos detalles. Me ha llamado tanto la atención que no he podido notar antes que él es el único con el pelo largo, más que yo y recogido en una coleta alta. Su flequillo está dividido en 3 partes que forman una M. Al ver que le miro hace una reverencia.

\- _My lady_ -pronuncia con una voz sorprendentemente grave-, ¿puede que sea usted una hija de Zakados y Dousoka?

\- No entiendo...

\- Se refiere a los que han nacido con el don de viajar entre dimensiones -interviene el del sombrero enorme, parece estar luchando por no tartamudear.

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Una traveller! ¡¿Caíste del cielo?! -exclama el de vestimenta (más) rara.

\- Supongo...

Creo que sólo les voy a seguir la corriente por ahora. No parecen malos chicos, aunque nunca se sabe.

\- Vaya, no pensé que fuera a caer una aquí -es la voz del principio, demasiado dulce para pertenecer a un hombre-. Suelen aparecer por primera vez en Initial, ¿no, niisans?

Son hermanos quintillizos. Vale, eso tiene algo más de sentido. Aun así no sé dónde estoy ni por qué y me da cierta... cosa preguntar. ¿Quizás renací de alguna manera? Pero aún conservo mis recuerdos y no luzco muy diferente—¡¿mi pelo está suelto?! Bueno, al menos eso sí era de esperar.

\- Hey -me llaman y pronto siento algo sobre mi cabeza que me hace apartarme de inmediato-. Ups, lo siento, costumbres mías. Pero, oye, si acabas de que caer aquí y no tienes adonde ir, puedes venir con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

Me está sonriendo y su sonrisa inspira confianza pero no puedo permitirme caer ante algo como eso. Además, ¿ha intentado acariciar mi cabeza? ¿Con qué intención?

\- No tengo más opción -digo en un suspiro. Yo nunca he tenido esa libertad.

\- Ya la habéis oído. Tenemos invitada -les sonrie a los otros-. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

\- Ah...

¿Debería decir mi verdadero nombre? No, por muchas razones. ¿Qué digo entonces? ¿Un apodo? ¿Aquella tontería que me llamaban en el instituto? Podría ser... Sólo hagámoslo un poco creíble.

\- Pueden llamarme Homura.

* * *

Por el camino, ellos me dijeron sus nombres también: Chonan, Jinan, Sannan, Gonan y Batsunan. Son nombres casi tan extraños como ellos, pero no voy a juzgar a quienes le pusieron a su gatito «Yonnan». De alguna forma es como si le consideraran parte de la familia y eso refuerza la parte de mí que dice que son de fiar. Pero, ¿qué tal si no?

\- Supongo que prefieres tu propia habitación, pero la casa es muy pequeña, así que tendrás que apañarte con el futon extra. A menos que prefieras dormir con nosotros claro~.

\- N-no -tartamudeo.

¡Ya sabía que había gato encerrado! Y con mi suerte, no se quedará sólo en él. No tengo adonde huir de todos modos.

\- Okey, como quieras. Avisa si cambias de idea -me dice Chonan antes de salir para dejarme descansar.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

¿Se refería realmente a sólo dormir?

Estoy confundida.

No puedo relajarme.

Mucho menos dormir.

Pero ellos insisten.

Sigo preguntándome qué hago aquí, qué es todo esto, pero dudo que ellos puedan responderme. Me han dicho que se iban fuera a terminar una misión así que podría irme sin riesgo alguno. Dudo que me persigan, seguro que tienen cosas mejores que hacer. Por el momento, sólo puedo esperar que realmente sean buenas personas.

Extiendo mi mano hacia el techo.

Me resulta raro ver mis muñecas descubiertas y limpias.

De la nada, algo con forma de prisma aparece ante mi mano. No parece real, más bien es como si estuviera proyectado en una pantalla que no puedo ver. Sin cautela lo toco y este se despliega como si fuera una hoja de papel. Lo que ese papel me muestra me hace entender un poco mejor qué está pasando, aunque eso me confunde aún más.

Hay una imagen mía con varios cuadros vacíos alrededor que se unen a mí con flechas. Mi nombre está al lado de la imagen en una esquina, debajo está escrito «Level 1» y hay tres barras con letreros de «HP» y «MP» y «EXP». No puedo evitar reír, ¡lo que hay después de la vida es un juego RPG! Cuanto más lo pienso más se intensifica mi risa, hasta volverse histérica. Gracias a Dios que no hay nadie aquí para oír mi horrible risa. Moriría de vergüenza.

Pero supongo que ya puedo calmarme. No hay forma de que puedan dañarme aquí. Me siento mal por los chicos, la verdad. Se ven de mi edad y con muchas ganas de vivir. Además, seguramente murieron al mismo tiempo; pobres de sus padres. Imagino que uno de ellos sigue vivo y le pusieron su nombre al gato en su honor. Sí, todo encaja, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pulso mi nombre en el papel, aunque es más una pantalla ahora que lo pienso, y se me abre una ventana con un teclado. Así de fácil puedo cambiar mi nombre, tan sólo borrar esas letras y escribir otras en su lugar. Es obvio lo que escribiré, tuve suerte de que no miraran mi nombre por ellos mismos. ¿O quizás no podían? Aún tengo mucho que saber de este juego pero será mejor esperar a que vuelvan.

* * *

¡Hola!

Las palabras en **negrita** son para hacer énfasis sobre ellas.

Las palabras en _cursiva_ son palabras mal pronunciadas.

Las palabras subrayadas son textos o mensajes grabados.

Las palabras _subrayadas y en cursiva_ son recuerdos.

No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo salvo que es sólo la introducción. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un fic en el que Homura fuera la protagonista y no se centrara en el JyushiMura por mucho que me encante la OTP. Espero que puedan imaginarse a los chicos con la mierdis descripción que di. Están en la portada para más ayuda (aunque no es el diseño exacto).

Por cierto, no quería usar los nombres alternativos típicos así que les diré de donde salen:

Chōnan = hijo mayor/primer hijo.

Jinan = segundo hijo.

Sannan = tercer hijo.

Yonnan = cuarto hijo.

Gonan = quinto hijo.

Batsunan = hijo menor.

Sayonara!

**Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	2. Nuestra HP está al límite

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Esta misión es más difícil de lo que esperábamos.

**Nuestra HP está al límite.**

Jinan no da abasto y Yonnan no puede ayudar mucho.

Gonan está KO y Sannan casi.

Chonan y yo estamos acorralados.

Un monstruo sombra se lanza a atacarle y sus ojos emiten un destello rojo que se refleja en los nuestros.

¡Entendido!

En cuanto él lo esquiva yo le clavo mi daga y escapamos por la apertura que ha dejado. Jinan está llevando a Sannan en su espalda y él usando un hechizo para hacer levitar a Gonan detrás de ellos. Cuando pasamos cerca de Yonnan, él se transforma de pantera a gato justo a tiempo para que le recoja y los dos salgamos de la gruta.

Cuando miro atrás, Jinan está dejando a Sannan en el suelo mientras Chonan está blandiendo su espada para espantar a los monstruos que han agarrando a Gonan. Rápidamente, Yonnan salta de mis brazos y gruñe mientras yo saco mi arco y disparo una flecha ígnea que logra distraerlos lo suficiente para que Jinan pueda ponerles a salvo.

**Los monstruos nos gritan.**

Contenemos nuestra respiración por un momento.

Luego suspiramos al ver cómo se retiran.

\- ¡Oh, qué mal! ¡Estábamos tan cerca!

\- Según el mapa no íbamos ni por la mitad, Chonan-niisan -le digo, mirando como Sannan ha acabado por desmayarse después de toda la acción.

\- ¡Heh! Habrá que intentarlo otra vez, _burazas_.

\- Sí, pero no hoy. Hay que esperar a que esos dos se recuperen -dice el mayor sonriendo mientras señala a nuestros hermanos caídos.

\- No es como si nosotros estuviésemos mucho mejor.

Soltando un suspiro colectivo decidimos tumbarnos a descansar ahí antes de volver a casa. No es que esté tan lejos, pero simplemente creo que todos estamos igual de cansados. Además, si alguno de los otros se despierta nos ahorraremos tener que llevarle.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! -exclama Chonan de pronto- La chica está sola en casa. Nos debe estar echando de menos.

\- Pobre alma traída a este mundo en soledad.

\- O ha aprovechado para escaparse.

Los dos me miran, bueno, tres contando a Yonnan que finge dormir. ¿Es que soy el único que lo ha pensado? ¿La forma en que respondía? ¿La forma en que se apartó de Chonan cuando intentaba calmarla? Para mí, está claro que estaba asustada.

\- Quiero decir, ella parecía muy desconfiada de nosotros. Después de todo, nos conocimos hoy y ya la hemos invitado a nuestra casa.

\- Es un caso especial. Hay que ser amables con los travellers, ¿no?

\- Además, no se le puede negar la ayuda a una damisela en apuros.

Ruedo mis ojos ante las palabras de mis hermanos y suspiro. Pronto, empiezo a oír movimiento e incluso antes de que pueda girarme a ver ya sé de qué se trata.

\- ¡Vamos a casa! ¡No la hagamos esperar! ¡Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle! -grita Gonan.

Su habilidad nos devuelve algo de energía y pronto le oímos reír. Yonnan le está lamiendo la cara como agradecimiento y él está encantado. ¡Iugh! En fin, supongo que tiene razón.

Gonan se echa a Sannan al hombro antes de salir corriendo y los demás no tenemos más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Tengo ganas de ver si de verdad sigue allí como parece que creen todos. Ella estaba realmente asustada, ¿no? Siempre puede haberse vuelto a su mundo. ¿O es de aquí? Parecía una iniciada así que lo más probable es que no, cualquier persona de nuestra edad ya tiene una profesión.

* * *

Y ya hemos llegado. La casa parece muy silenciosa, pero antes de poder decir nada oímos unos pasos.

\- Bienvenidos -nos recibe nuestra invitada, quien ha decidido recogerse el pelo en un moño bajo.

Es una extraña ocurrencia.

Mis hermanos sólo sonríen.

Pero yo sé la respuesta que está esperando.

\- ¡Estamos en casa! -correspondo pasando a su lado.

**Es una costumbre de los travellers.**

Mis hermanos parecen entenderlo.

Entonces me imitan y ella sonríe.

Vamos a nuestra habitación y empiezo a vendarles mientras Jinan usa su poder para acelerar la curación.

\- Es agradable que te reciban cuando vuelves a casa, ¿no, niisans?

\- Sí, deberíamos empezar a hacerlo nosotros también -me apoya Chonan-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Yonnan?

\- ¿Gonan-niisan?

\- ¡Ah! -se sorprende y hace que sus pupilas se vuelvan grandes al tiempo que se tapa la boca con una mano- Creo que con Homura-chan.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Le ha caído bien? Pensaba que no.

\- ¿Cómo no apreciar la bondad de esa _fair maiden_? -dramatiza el segundo.

¡Puaj! Voy a vomitar.

\- Pero ves como no se había ido -me dice el mayor con una sonrisa burlona.

Sólo por eso tiro un poco fuerte de la venda, sacándole un «¡Ay! ¡Batsu!». ¡No me llames así, Baka-niisan!

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta Sannan despertando.

\- ¡Nos han pateado el culo!

\- Se llama retirada estratégica, Gonan -le "corrige" Chonan antes de palmearle la cabeza con la mano que acabo de vendar.

\- Sí, eran demasiado fuertes para nosotros. Tendremos que ir a levelear un poco más antes de intentarlo otra vez -opino.

\- Mira que os lo dije. «Esta es una zona de nivel 20, pero en la descripción pone que los monstruos son de nivel 50». ¡Somos de nivel 30, tontos!

\- ¡Tú tampoco sabías que había tanta diferencia entre las zonas y las mazmorras, niisan!

\- Perdona por pensar que 6 x 30 son 150 -se disculpa falsamente el mayor.

\- ¡¿No son 630?! -pregunta Gonan.

\- ¡Son 180! Y, aunque ser un grupo grande ayuda, ¡los niveles no se acumulan!

\- _Burazas_,_ burazas_. No peleéis, no queremos ahuyentar a nuestra invitada.

\- Oh, ¿la chica sigue aquí?

¡Genial! El único que pensaba como yo era el que estaba desmayado. Gracias por nada, niisan.

De pronto, oímos una risa femenina. ¿Habrá descubierto ya el secreto de Yonnan? No es realmente un secreto, pero la mayoría de travellers no lo notan a la primera y a él no le gusta demasiado que se sepa. Creo que sí, si es que el que Yonnan venga corriendo a esconderse en su cama significa algo.

\- ¡Homura-chan, eres genial! -me río- No has tardado ni 24 horas.

Creo que no me ha oído, pero es lo mismo. Era más para Yonnan que para ella. Él gruñe desde debajo de las sábanas, lo cual es como un reclamo para que Gonan vaya a acariciarle.

\- Deberíamos comer algo, así terminaremos de sanar más rápido. No quiero usar pociones fuera de batalla.

\- Lo sabemos, Sannan-niisan, lo sabemos. Sólo te estábamos esperando -dije viendo cómo Jinan volvía a usar Imposición de Manos para curarle.

\- Esto...

Homura se está asomando por la puerta, pero no se atreve a entrar. Estoy pensando que tal vez confundí su timidez con que estuviera asustada. De todos modos, ella habla antes de yo o mis hermanos podamos decirle algo.

\- Como vi que venían heridos empecé a preparar comida, pero mis habilidades no son muy buenas.

\- _Non non, my dear._

\- No te preocupes. Nosotros también tenemos nivel bajo en cocina -le digo.

\- Sí, siempre salimos a comer cuando nos pasa algo como esto.

\- Chibita-kun ya debe estar harto de nosotros -bromea Chonan.

\- ¡Yo quiero probar la comida de Homura-chan!

De pronto, ella cierra la puerta y se va sin decir nada más. Ups... Y eso que parecía más relajada que antes.

\- Creo que la hemos abrumado.

\- Tendrá que acostumbrarse -sonríe el mayor sin darle mayor importancia para luego cambiar de tema-. ¡Ah! De verdad sería más fácil si Sannan y tú actuaran de healers también.

\- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no puedo hacer hechizos de sanación y sus habilidades cuestan mucho MP para lo poco que curan, no son efectivos en un combate.

\- También es por la especialización -murmuro algo arrepentido de no haberlo pensado mejor.

Y es que nuestra party está completamente formada por DPSs, excepto por Jinan que es el tank. Realmente es un poco penoso cuando la batalla se alarga. Como aquella vez en que Chonan se salvó de milagro... Además, así no hay manera de que podamos llevarnos a Homura a ningún lado hasta que tenga al menos la mitad de nuestro nivel...

¡Un momento!

\- Chicos, ¡tengo una idea!

* * *

¡Hola!

Tengo que aclarar que la «costumbre de los travellers» es en realidad una costumbre japonesa, pero como que los NPGs e IAs no la cumplen.

«Batsu» es como se llama el signo de error (X) en japonés, aunque en «batsunan» se escribe con el kanji de «final».

Como verán hay muchas palabras en inglés, ya luego se verá por qué. Pero por el momento explicaré las que son términos de RPG:

Levelear: combatir para subir de nivel, normalmente con monstruos fáciles.

Party: grupo de personajes.

DPS (damage per second): daño por segundo, es decir los personajes que se centran en el ataque.

Tank: tanque, recibe todo el daño posible de los enemigos para que no lo reciba el resto del grupo.

Healer: curandero, también llamado support (apoyo), es el que cura como su nombre indica.

Pequeña pregunta para terminar. Sólo por lo que han visto aquí y por lo que saben de los sextillizos. ¿A qué clase creen que pertenece cada uno?

Sayonara!

**Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	3. No lo entiendo

Después de saludar a mis nuevos... ¿compañeros de casa?, vine a la cocina. No tengo mucha idea de cómo funcionan los RPGs, pero me parece haber oído que si comes sanas más rápido y ellos estaban muy malheridos, así que lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos es prepararles algo.

Sin embargo, tengo un problema. Aunque solía cocinar para mí en mi vida pasada, ¡todo aquí es muy extraño! ¡Hay algunos ingredientes que ni sé qué son! Se supone que sólo tengo que elegir qué quiero cocinar y tener los ingredientes, pero me da miedo qué me salga tan mal que piensen que les intenté envenenar y me echen de aquí.

No es que tenga especial interés en quedarme, pero ya que estoy aquí...

**Un maullido me distrae.**

Yonnan viene hacia mí.

El pobre tiene sus patas muy dañadas.

¿Por qué se lo habrán llevado con ellos?

¿No se fiaban de dejarlo conmigo?

**No les culpo.**

\- Hola -saludo suavemente.

Él empieza a frotarse contra mis piernas y a ronronear.

Me sorprende que quiera llamar mi atención.

Creí que los gatos eran más ariscos.

Miro a lo que estoy cocinando y, tras comprobar el tiempo que le queda, me siento al lado del gatito. Él no parece entender qué ocurre y se aleja unos pasos, luego me rodea para sentarse frente a mí y mirarme fijamente. Sonrío pensando cómo este gato es tan extraño como sus dueños y él maúlla ante el gesto.

\- Lo sé, mi sonrisa es horrible -le digo extendiendo mi mano sólo para ver su reacción.

Curiosamente, su reacción es su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, como diciendo que no, mientras ladea la cabeza. ¿Supongo que está bien acercarme más entonces? Mi mano alcanza su cabeza y él se queda congelado mirándome. ¿Es cosa mía o se está poniendo nervioso? Bueno, no me importa si me da un zarpazo, es reconfortante poder acariciarlo.

Se ve que nada es como espero aquí.

En vez de recibir algún ataque, lo que veo es lo que me impacta. De la nada, el gato se ha convertido en un muchacho idéntico al resto con la diferencia de que su flequillo es más largo y cubre parte de sus ojos. Lleva una especie de chándal negro con partes moradas que tiene una capucha con orejas de gato.

¿Es una ilusión?

¡Genial! Me quiero morir otra vez.

Por lo menos, parece que me acompaña en el sentimiento.

¡Deja de mirarme!

¡Deja de mirarle!

¡Di algo al menos!

\- Ah, ah. ¡Lo siento mucho! -decimos a la vez, lo cual sólo lo vuelve más incómodo.

Él se transforma de nuevo en gato y huye de la cocina. Yo río por los nervios. ¡¿Qué demonios era?! ¿Es un gato que se transforma en humano o humano que se transforma en gato? Por la capucha no pude ver si tenía orejas de gato en su cabeza. Pero todos le tratan como—

\- ¡Homura-chan, eres genial! -ríe alguien- No has tardado ni 24 horas.

Creo que es Batsunan, es el único al que distingo por la voz, pero no estoy segura. Tampoco es que importe cuando el halago ha hecho que me sonroje aún más. ¿Por qué son tan amables conmigo?

Oigo un sonido similar a una campana. ¡¿Pero no hay nada encendido que pueda hacer ese ruido?! Al parecer, la comida ha terminado de hacerse, así que la apago y cuando la dejo en la encimera se convierte sola en un gran plato de ramen. ¿Pero qué...?

Sé que tengo que ir a avisarles, por lo que camino hacia su habitación, pero no quiero entrar. Todo ese espectáculo bochornoso fue hace muy poco.

\- Esto... -empiezo, pero me detengo para buscar las palabras adecuadas- Como vi que venían heridos empecé a preparar comida, pero mis habilidades no son muy buenas.

De pronto, todos empiezan a hablar a la vez. No sé lo que me están diciendo y es en estos momentos que mi mente empieza inventarse sus palabras. Por un impulso, cierro la puerta y corro hacia la cocina. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir, así que mejor voy sirviendo los platos.

* * *

Ya están comiendo, mientras que yo sólo me he sentado a la mesa por su petición. Es estúpido, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en qué era lo que me estaban diciendo en realidad. Imagino que no era nada de lo que yo estaba pensando, pero la duda me da nervios.

\- Hey, Homura-chan -me llama Chonan-. Estábamos pensando...

Sólo esas dos palabras hacen sonar todas mis alarmas. Van a echarme, ¿verdad? Ya sea por lo de antes o por la comida, me van a echar. O peor...

\- Eres una iniciada, ¿no?

\- ¿I-iniciada?

\- También los llaman noobs -se suma Sannan a la conversación.

\- No entiendo.

_¿Es que es lo único que sabes decir?_

Sacudo mi cabeza.

Miro a mis manos sobre la mesa.

Tengo que calmarme.

Ellos no me han hecho nada.

No pueden hacerme daño aquí.

\- Mira, lo pone aquí, en el Prysma Meenu -dice Batsunan, aprovechando que está a mi lado para enseñarme la misma pantalla que había visto antes.

En la suya, se ve el nombre de las prendas que lleva y entre su nombre y «Level 31» está escrito «Bard».

\- ¿Qué significa _b-bard_?

\- Juglar, bard es su nombre oficial en el idioma antiguo -explica Sannan.

\- Yo...

Muestro mi Prysma Meenu, como ellos lo llamaron, y veo a todos asentir, excepto a Chonan. Él ha fruncido el ceño por un momento. ¿Es que he hecho algo mal?

\- Entonces está decidido, serás nuestra cleric -concluye.

\- Espera, hermano mayor idiota. ¡No puedes forzarla! -le regaña Sannan, para luego dirigirse a mí- Discúlpale, es verdad que nos vendría bien tener una healer, pero no es necesario que lo escojas sólo por eso. Además, hay otras profesiones que sirven de healer.

\- ¡Heh~! _Burazas_, que os parece si tenemos un combate contra individuos de otras clases para mostrarle a nuestra invitada las bondades de cada una.

\- ¡Hai,hai! ¡Vamos a la arena!

\- Oye, no es mala idea -apoya el menor.

No entiendo los términos que están utilizando, pero me hago una idea y asiento. Creo que ese tal idioma antiguo es sólo inglés.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Homura-chan! ¡Homura-chan! ¿Quieres saber nuestras clases? -pregunta Gonan claramente emocionado ante la idea de ir a la arena.

\- Si no es molestia -respondo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En serio no puedo evitarlo, su ánimo es contagioso y, la verdad, me ha hecho sentir un poco mejor.

\- ¡Yo soy un guerrero! -exclama haciendo una cara que me obliga a contener una risa.

\- Oficialmente llamado warrior -completa el tercer hermano-. Mi clase es wizard o mago, como prefieras. Como los hechizos son en idioma antiguo suelen-

\- Ya sabes la mía y la de Yonnan -le interrumpe Batsunan.

\- En realidad, la de él no -murmuro avergonzada.

\- _My buraza _es un druida aunque los seres de la antigüedad los llamaron druids. En cuanto a mí-

\- Y yo soy un espadachín o swordsman como le dice Sannan -presiento la burla en la voz de Chonan.

\- Creo que Jinan aún no me ha dicho su clase -expreso alzando mi voz un poco más de lo que quería.

Me molesta que se interrumpan los unos a los otros. Supongo que lo hacen porque ellos ya saben lo que los otros van a decir y no les interesa, pero para mí todo es nuevo. Yo... realmente quiero aprender sobre este mundo.

\- _Oh,_ _my lady~! _Yo soy el paladin Jinan para servirle -se presenta levantándose para hacer una reverencia.

Tengo ganas de gritar.

¡¿Por qué tan amable?!

No soy ninguna princesa.

No merezco que me protejan.

Menos que me sirvan.

¿Por qué hacen todo esto?

Siento escalofríos de pensar que hay algo detrás de toda esta amabilidad. No sería la primera vez que me la juegan así... Me pregunto si he dicho algo en voz alta porque Yonnan ha saltado a mi regazo y ha comenzado a ronronear y los demás parecen preocupados.

\- Perdón por su dolorosidad, los travellers suelen tener menos aguante para esas cosas -se disculpa Batsunan.

\- Oh, no, no. Sólo me he distraído. Lo siento yo.

Chonan ríe y extiende su mano hacia mi cabeza para acariciarla. Esta vez no me aparto, sino que hago lo que puedo por que no se note mi incomodidad. No quiero que piense que no lo aprecio. Es sólo... ¿Por qué hace eso? Apenas nos conocemos, así que no puede tenerme cariño ni nada así.

\- Bueno, esa reacción es nueva. Bienvenida a la familia -me dice sonriendo.

Siento ganas de llorar. ¿Familia? ¿No quiere decir al club? ¿Me consideran parte de la familia? En serio, ¿qué les pasa? Será cosa del juego. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué son ellos? No parecen creer que son como yo. Empiezo a pensar que mi teoría sobre este mundo no es cierta. Pero entonces... ¿No significaría que no estoy muerta?

**No lo entiendo.**

* * *

¡Hola!

Uff... Siento que han sido 3 caps de introducción pero ya con la arena empieza la verdadera acción. Me estresa escribir a Homura porque quiero que ya confíe en los chicos pero después de todo lo que ha pasado no confiaría tan rápido en alguien así que lloro (T.T) Por otra parte ya he fijado la dinámica de los capítulos: uno de Homura y uno de los chicos. Me gustaría que me dijeran si estoy captando bien las personalidades. Algunas son ligeramente diferentes debido a la situación, pero se supone que no demasiado.

Sayonara!

**Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	4. Es nuestra condena

\- ¡Y ya hemos llegado! -anuncia Chonan.

\- ¡Aquí está! ¡Aquí está! -grita Gonan.

\- Esta es la arena local de Katsuaka. No esperes demasiado.

\- Oh, vamos no la desanimes, Sannan-niisan~ -se queja en burla el menor.

\- Este es un lugar construído por los antiguos dioses para que nosotros, mortales, podamos- Ay!

He mordido a Jinan para que deje de hablar. De verdad, ¿qué pretende hablando así? ¿Llamar la atención? ¿Es que su experiencia como tank no le ha enseñado nada?

\- Deberías conseguirte unos guantes si quieres seguir llevando a Shinan-niisan -le aconseja riendo Batsunan, quien me extiende los brazos para que vaya con él.

Yo lo hago sin más.

Tampoco me molesta el apodo.

La traveller está confundida por eso.

**No es mi problema.**

\- Bien, ¿cómo nos dividimos? -pregunta Sannan- Podríamos ir los 6 a la vez, pero sería mejor que alguien se quedara para explicarle a Homura-chan.

\- Un dúo dinámico será perfecto para mostrar nuestras habilidades -opina el segundo.

\- Sería mejor equipos de 3. No hay forma de que todos tengamos un buen equipo en parejas -dice Batsunan.

\- ¿Mayores y menores? -propone Chonan. No parece interesarle demasiado quién va a acabar en su grupo.

\- Tampoco estaría equilibrado, niisan.

Gonan está explicándole a la chica. Ah~. Suerte que soy un gato para no tener que hablarle, sobre todo después de lo de ayer...

\- Entonces, Gonan, Jinan y Sannan irán primero -resume el mayor.

\- ¡Homura-chan, ven con nosotros a las gradas! -la llama Batsunan, moviéndome a su hombro para tomarla de la muñeca.

Ella tiembla al tacto.

Ya en las gradas, sólo queda esperar a que empiece el combate. Mis hermanos se han sentado uno a cada lado de la chica y yo estoy en el asiento al lado de Chonan.

\- Oh, ya empieza -anuncia.

No necesito verlo, puedo imaginarme que Gonan está saludándonos tan efusivamente como siempre, Jinan está haciendo sus estupideces que cree que impresionan al público y Sannan debe estar maldiciendo su suerte. Lo siento, pero mejor tú que yo.

\- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Kinko, la presentadora de Katsuaka Arena! -dice una animada voz saliendo de los altavoces- En el siguiente combate se enfrentarán...

Una pantalla gigante similar a un Prysma Meenu aparece en lo alto de la arena proyectando una imagen mis hermanos, el nombre de su clase en el color que le corresponde y algunas características básicas conforme ella los presenta.

\- Jinan, paladin de nivel 32, Gonan, warrior de nivel 32 y Sannan, wizard de nivel 31 contra...

Ahora han aparecido sus rivales... Los colores de sus clases son respectivamente gris, blanco y dorado... Esto es malo...

Iyami, rogue de nivel 39, Mister Flag, cleric de nivel 37 y Chibita, monk de nivel 36.

\- ¡Anda! ¡Es él! -exclama Batsunan asustándome.

\- ¿Quién...?

\- Un viejo amigo. Chibita estuvo en Tutorial con nosotros aunque es más joven. Ah... Pero de alguna forma logró subir muy rápido -se queja Chonan.

\- Es porque al ir solo no tuvo que compartir los puntos de experiencia -murmura el menor con segundas.

\- ¡Ayayayayayay! ¡Batsu usó Palabras Heladas! ¡Chonan pierde 100 puntos de vida!

Ella ríe un poco.

Pero trata de ocultarlo.

No voy a decir que no lo entiendo pero...

Como sea, la pelea va a empezar y voy a predecir el resultado: les darán una paliza. Si fueran contra monstruos podrían ganarles, pero ellos no lo son; al menos, no Chibita.

\- Puff, sí que lo tienen difícil -comenta Batsunan-. Incluso si los otros dos son AIs, tienen mucho nivel.

\- ¿AIs?

\- Sí, ¿no te suena? Los travellers suelen saber de ellos -cuestiona el mayor.

\- Son algo así como muñecos de entrenamiento. A veces, los usan para estos casos, cuando falta gente para que los dos equipos tengan el mismo número de personas. Y también está la posibilidad de que alguno sea un traveller.

\- Entonces están muertos.

¡Mierda! He hablado, lo que significa que me he vuelto a transformar en humano sin querer. Bueno, ya que estoy así supongo que veré la pelea.

\- Ready? Fight!

¡Por qué tienen que ser tan ruidosos!

Mis hermanos le empiezan a explicar a la chica sobre lo que esta viendo. No es cómo si hubiera mucho que explicar.

Sannan ha empezado fuerte desde el principio, lanzándose contra ellos y causando una explosión mágica alrededor para separarles. Lástima que ahora está a merced de Mister Flag, quien parece haber usado alguna clase de poder sobre él mismo.

\- ¿Está absorbiendo su HP mientras le ataca?

\- Sí, se supone los clérigos sanan, ¡pero no así! Niisan ha salido perdiendo con esto.

\- Creo que a este le llamaré... clérigo sombrío -declara Chonan.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solemos ponerles nombres extra a las clases para identificar el modo en que pelean -aclara Batsunan.

\- Oh, ya veo.

Yo sólo ignoro su conversación mientras veo a Jinan intentando localizar a Iyami, ya que Chibita está ocupado con Gonan. Del humo de la explosión sale un cuchillo y mi hermano lo para con su escudo pero no es capaz de evitar un segundo que le da en la espalda. Se están diciendo algo pero no puedo escucharlo con el grito que ha dado la multitud.

¡Un cuchillo le ha dado a Gonan! Sé que es 3 contra 3, pero eso ha sido inesperado... Aunque, ¿qué esperar de un pícaro? Chibita lo ha aprovechado para lanzarle una ráfaga de patadas y puñetazos y ha salido disparado contra la pared. Él es rápido para recuperarse y esquiva otro golpe. Entonces trata de batearle con su maza de dos manos pero Chibita la detiene con sus manos, también las veces siguientes. El daño que le hace es mínimo, pero no deja de atacar de la misma forma. No es buena idea.

De repente, Mister Flag lanza un Alarido y todos salen corriendo, excepto Jinan que es detenido en la carrera por un puñetazo de Chibita. Una vez termina el efecto, Sannan les hace una seña para que se reúnan donde está el segundo.

Mal, os habéis acorralado vosotros solos.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?! -grita Batsunan.

\- Tranquilo -sonríe el mayor asintiendo hacia el tercero cuando este le mira-. Jinan va a hacer su habilidad innata.

\- ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Shining Warrior!

Sus ojos lanzan un destello azul y su armadura resplandece, cegando a sus rivales. Los otros dos aprovechan para escapar y preparar sus ataques, pero tenemos un problema: a pesar de que es la primera vez que la usa en público, le hemos hablado a Chibita sobre esa habilidad.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldición!

Aun así no ha podido esquivar por completo el impacto del ataque de Gonan, que los ha alejado del centro del combate. Sannan ha podido alcanzar a Mister Flag con un Bindweed y ahora va a atacarle mientras Jinan se encarga del pícaro. Sin embargo, Mister Flag está de nuevo lanzando hechizos temporales dañinos sobre ellos con su báculo y, si siguen así, no les queda mucho.

Sorpresivamente, Jinan consigue atontar a Iyami con los ataques y, como el healer del grupo se ha centrado en el ataque, no parece que vaya a recibir ayuda con eso. Al menos, están dándoles pelea.

Quizás puedan derrotar a alguno.

\- ¡Vaya! Uno de los combatientes está KO -dice la presentadora, distrayéndonos a todos por un momento.

\- ¡Gonan! -grita la chica.

Está en el suelo con los puntos de HP en rojo y descendiendo. Lo único bueno es que ha forzado a Chibita a priorizar la defensa, haciéndole sacar su vara de combate. Eso les permitiría pasar a la ofensiva... de no estar como están.

Jinan finalmente se ha dado cuenta de lo poco que les queda de HP y está tratando de curar a los otros, en vez de curarse a sí mismo y hacer de escudo humano como debería. Sannan ha transformado a Chibita en una oveja y se ha teletransportado al lado de Gonan para protegerlo.

Pero es inútil.

Cuando cae uno, caen todos.

**Es nuestra condena.**

En un caso como este huiríamos, pero en un combate de arena no se puede huir. La única forma de salir es victorioso o muerto.

\- Nos vemos, chicos -susurra el mayor.

Apenas cura a Gonan, Jinan tiene un cuchillo clavado en la espalda por parte de Iyami que le quita lo que le quedaba de vida.

Out!

Sannan lanza Freezing Wind, lo que logra congelar a todos los enemigos por lo cerca que están de él, pero los DoTs de Mister Flag acaban con su HP.

Out!

El quinto se levanta y empieza a golpearlos sin control con su maza. No sé ni por qué sigue luchando. En cuanto Chibita se descongela, le da el golpe de gracia con su vara.

Out!

Los tres han desaparecido.

\- Game over! ¡Ganadores: Iyami, Mister Flag y Chibita! ¡Enhorabuena!

\- C-chicos, ¿q-qué ocurre exactamente cuando mueres aquí?

Ah, esos idiotas no debieron de explicarle. Una traveller debería saber esto de todos modos... Entonces, ¿por qué parece que va a llorar?

\- ¿Se lo decís vosotros o se lo digo yo? -pregunto prefiriendo que sea lo primero.

\- ¿Que qué pasa? Pues que mueres, ¿qué va a pasar si no? -dice nuestro hermano mayor mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Y no te importa? Creí que se llevaban bien.

No aguanto estas tonterías innecesarias, así que me transformo en gato de nuevo y le gruño antes de acomodarme en el asiento. Al menos, Batsunan parece entender lo que está pasando.

\- ¡Niisan! ¡No lo digas así! ¡¿No ves que la estás asustando?! -le regaña antes de dirigirse a ella- Cuando mueres en un combate de arena no es permanente. Así que no te preocupes, ellos están bien.

\- Menos mal -suspira aliviada.

\- Oh~. ¿En serio creíste que no me afectaría si mis hermanos murieran? ¡Qué mala~!

\- N-no, yo no-

\- Ah, bueno, supongo que aún no me diferencias de Batsu~.

\- ¡¿Qué insinúas?! ¡Pues claro que me afectaría! ¡Sólo nos tenemos los unos a los otros, Baka-niisan!

Bromas de mal gusto aparte, Chonan actúa raro alrededor de la traveller. Quizás porque nunca antes habíamos sido ni remotamente cercanos a una chica. Aunque decir que somos cercanos a ella es demasiado después de sólo un día de conocerla.

**Ni siquiera la conocemos en realidad.**

Siento que me levantan para ir a la arena y sólo me muevo para estar más cómodo. No tengo ganas de pelear, pero no es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer, ya que los otros tardarán un rato en llegar hasta aquí desde casa. No ha sido un buen combate, espero que el nuestro sea más entretenido.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Por fin empieza la acción! Creo que en este punto de la historia Ichi es el más objetivo de todos así que le tocó narrar el combate a su manera XD Pobre de Homura y el susto que le dieron. Por cierto, Shinan es un juego de palabras para "insultar" a Ichi porque «cuatro» se puede escribir como «shi» o como «yon», pero «shi» es «morir». Se podría decir que al uso es como «Kusomatsu», pero para Ichi.

Aclaración:

DoT (damage over time): es un efecto que daña a quien lo tiene según pasa el tiempo y hasta que se quita.

Sayonara!

**Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	5. ¿No les duele?

No me gusta esto.

De verdad me preocupé mucho por los chicos. ¿Todas las peleas van a ser así? Sé que me han dicho que la muerte en la arena no es permanente, pero...

**¿No les duele?**

Puede que estén acostumbrados.

Este mundo se basa en las peleas.

No se puede huir de ellas.

_No se puede huir del dolor._

_En ningún lugar._

Mis propios recuerdos me dan un escalofrío.

\- ¡Homura-chan! -me llaman y yo me sobresalto.

\- Gonan, ¡no seas tan escandaloso! -le regaña el mago.

\- Me temo que ahora estás siendo tú el escandaloso, _my __buraz__a_.

Realmente necesito aprenderme sus nombres.

\- Ah, no. Ha sido culpa mía. Estaba distraída -digo avergonzada.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Fue mía! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! -grita Gonan sacudiendo sus brazos.

El de verde le susurra algo.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento, Homura-chan -me repite haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

\- Gonan-san, en serio, no tiene que disculparse -respondo sintiéndome mal de que su hermano le obligara a disculparse por mi error.

Parece que quieren decirme algo más pero la presentadora nos interrumpe con su presentación.

\- ¡Hola a todos! Soy la presentadora de Katsuaka Arena: ¡Kinko! En este combate se enfrentarán...

Esta vez los rivales han salido antes en la pantalla. Primero, una chica pelirosa (?) con orejas y cola de gato oscuras de adorno, su nombre en marrón y un pequeño brillo azulado que la acompaña; seguidamente, una castaña de pelo castaño peinado en dos coletas y con su nombre en dorado; y, por último, una persona misteriosa con nombre en negro cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa grisácea. No se le puede ver ni el rostro, lo más llamativo es el símbolo del yin-yang dividido en espalda de la capa. De hecho, al verlos mejor, noto que la castaña lleva ese mismo signo en un colgante y la otra atado en una pierna.

\- ¡Un grupo del guild Tao! Nyaa, beastmaster de nivel 36 con rango Yue y Totoko, valkyrie de nivel 34 con rango Yue y... ¡Oh! ¡Un anónimo! Le llamaremos Anon, warlock de nivel 30, contra...

\- ¡Ah! ¡Totoko-chan! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! -saluda Gonan a lo que la chica lo mira y luego aparta la mirada con un semblante de vergüenza ajena.

\- ¡¿Cómo ha entrado en un guild?! Es casi imposible para personas comunes como nosotros. Además, ¡su rango está justo por debajo del de líder! Totoko-chan, ¡eres increíble! -grita asombrado el mago mirando la información sobre dicho _guild_ en su Prysma Meenu antes de girarse hacia mí con la cara roja.

Espero que no se hayan notado mis ganas de reírme. No era la impresión que tenía de él, me parecía de esas personas que nunca pierden la compostura.

\- Ah~. Nuestra querida amiga de la infancia ha florecido como una bella flor en primavera -oigo decir al de voz más grave en un tono enamorado.

\- Silence -"estornuda" el mago y de pronto el otro es incapaz de hablar.

Gonan ríe ante el intercambio de sus hermanos, así que supongo que no hay de que preocuparse. Aunque... ¿a los tres les gusta la tal Totoko o sólo me lo parece a mí? Espero que no tengan problemas por eso, pero si es así estoy un poquito más segura... creo.

\- Chonan, swordsman de nivel 33, Yonnan, druid de nivel 32 y Batsunan, bard de nivel 31.

Me da curiosidad saber qué colores corresponden a sus clases, así que miro la pantalla antes de que desaparezca. Rojo, morado y rosa en ese orden. Quizá esto me ayude a identificarlos, al parecer les gusta llevar esos colores en su ropa.

\- ¡Hey, niisans! ¡Sue! -llama Gonan saludando y noto cómo el gesto es correspondido por todos antes de que empiecen a halagar a la misma chica que los otros.

\- ¿Sue? -pregunto antes de poder detenerme.

\- Es su apodo para _our__ little_ Batsunan -me responde quien está más alejado de mí.

Por su forma de hablar de los otros, voy a decir que es Jinan, el mayor de los que están aquí. Pero mejor si no tengo que llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Ready? Fight!

Totoko les hace un gesto a sus compañeros y ellos se apartan, rodeando a los 3 hermanos. Yonnan se transforma en una pantera y se coloca delante de uno de los chicos mientras este saca su arco y el otro su katana.

Nyaa extiende sus garras y silba haciendo que el brillo que la seguía crezca hasta tomar la forma de una chica bajita de ojos azules al igual que la flor que adorna su largo cabello negro. Espera, con ese vestido parece... ¡¿un hada?! No tiene alas pero...

Debería dejar de sorprenderme, nada tiene sentido aquí.

Lo que si es raro hasta para ellos es que Anon no se está preparando; pero, por el contrario, Totoko ataca al de la espada con su lanza apenas la toma.

Creo que no le han gustado sus cumplidos.

Él se defiende fácilmente y no sé si es su estilo de lucha o han aprendido de los errores de sus hermanos pero parece que están intentando pelear juntos. Es Batsunan quien responde con un flechazo, aunque ella ha podido evitarlo, pero no su daga. Yonnan no está atacando sino defendiendo a los otros de Nyaa. Extrañamente, el hada es quien ataca desde lejos con pequeñas esferas mágicas mientras ella lanza una serie de zarpazos que logran hacer que Yonnan pierda su posición.

No puedo dejar de mirar a Anon. Debe ser el estratega del grupo, esperando el momento justo para golpear.

¿Cuál era su clase de todos modos?

Miro a los chicos que están conmigo.

Están totalmente metidos en la pelea.

**No quiero molestar.**

Cuando vuelvo la vista a la arena, el anónimo no está; aunque nadie parece haberse dado cuenta. Intento seguir el combate, pero tanto pasando a la vez hace que me maree. Sin embargo, puedo ver que se han intercambiado los objetivos y parece que van ganando los hermanos.

Yonnan ha conseguido derribar a Totoko y le está costando ponerse en pie. El hada de Nyaa ha vuelto a su forma original y está dando vueltas a su alrededor, creo que la está sanando, y no puede parar de hacerlo pues el mayor, Chonan, no deja de blandir su espada contra ella mientras Batsunan...

¿Flecha?

¡Una flecha viene hacia aquí!

Me inclino hacia Gonan tratando de cubrirme, pero él sólo ríe ante mi reacción.

\- No pasa nada. ¡Mira! ¡Desapareció! -dice alegre.

Y es cierto: la flecha no está por ninguna parte.

\- Las gradas están protegidas por una barrera de magia ancestral. Los ataques no pueden llegar aquí -me explica Sannan, que está a mi otro lado.

\- Ah, sí. Lo siento.

\- ¡Te disculpas mucho, Homura-chan!

¿Se está riendo de mí?

No parece que vaya con esa intención, pero...

**_Piensa mal y acertarás._**

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Parece que hay una guerra interna en uno de los equipos!

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Batsu?! -grita el mago en sincronía con el espadachín.

Chonan está siendo atacado por el menor, lo que Nyaa aprovecha para ir a ayudar a Totoko contra Yonnan.

\- ¡Transfórmate y cúralo! ¡El brujo debe haberlo poseído! -exclama Sannan como si le desesperaran las acciones de sus hermanos.

Pero hay preocupación en su mirada.

Todos se ven preocupados.

No importa si no es permanente.

A nadie le gusta ver a sus seres queridos...

_¿Morir o sufrir?_

_¿Cuál es la opción correcta?_

No quiero perderme en esos pensamientos otra vez, de modo que prefiero centrar mi atención en la pantera. Sí, él no parece haberle escuchado, ¿será que el sonido pasa en una sola dirección? De repente, el cuarto corre hacia una esfera de luz oscura que hay en un extremo de la arena. ¿Cómo no la vi antes?

\- Conque ahí era donde se escondía, ¿eh? -dice el mayor de los que están conmigo.

\- De todos modos, no le debe quedar mucho tiempo al hechizo -opina el mago con semblante pensativo-. Aunque hay algo que aún no me cuadra.

\- ¿Qué es? -pregunto siendo eclipsada por la animada voz de Gonan.

\- Possession hace que un rival ataque a sus aliados durante un tiempo y ese campo oscuro debe funcionar como un escudo. Entonces, si no tiene que hacer nada para mantener los encantamientos, ¿qué está haciendo ahora?

\- No creo que esté sólo mirando a estas alturas del combate -apoya el caballero tomándose el mentón en algún tipo de pose.

\- Ni tú ni nadie, Jinan.

\- ¡Por eso Chonan-niisan mandó a Yonnan-niisan a investigar!

\- Pero si no ha dicho nada...

\- Es su habilidad innata: Leadership. Todos los que estén en su grupo pueden saber su plan sin que él lo diga.

Por la mención, mi vista cae en el primer hermano. Él ha hecho un buen trabajo al repeler un ataque y en el siguiente la daga ha pasado muy cerca de su cuello pero ha logrado alejarse a tiempo.

Su mirada está clavada en su hermano con una expresión de traición mientras lleva una mano a su cuello, como si el último ataque le hubiese quitado el aliento.

\- ¡Aaaaah!

El grito viene del lugar donde antes estaba la esfera. Allí está el menor sentado en el suelo, con una expresión de terror mientras su hermano mayor ronronea para calmarle, rodeándole con su cuerpo para protegerle de sus rivales al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¿Pero cuántos sois?! -exclamo y pronto me siento avergonzada, aunque recibo unas risas por parte de los chicos.

\- Ese es un warlock shapeshifter -ante mi mirada confundida, Sannan continúa-. Brujo cambia-formas. No es que sea una subclase ni nada así, pero ya que su modo de pelea parece basarse en hacerse pasar por otros, creo que lo define bien.

Entonces, como si lo hubiese escuchado, la furia se apodera del primer hermano. Su katana adquiere un brillo que no tenía antes y él la blande antes de rápidamente volver al lado del falso Batsunan, quien es capaz de esquivar ese ataque y el siguiente, pero inexplicablemente es impactado por un tercer golpe que no he visto lanzar y cae al suelo.

La capa vuelve a cubrir al anónimo y se ve obligado a rodar por el suelo para esquivar los siguientes combos de Chonan. El movimiento hace que la capucha de la capa se caiga y...

Chonan se detiene con la espada en alto, sorprendido.

Siento como si todo se hubiese quedado en silencio.

Porque esa persona es una mujer joven...

de cabellos castaños...

recogidos en una trenza de lado.

Es idéntica a mí, en mi anterior vida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido?

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo he dejado en suspense porque se me hizo más largo de lo que creía, pero igual me viene bien que uno de los chicos continúe. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nunca he escrito combates de este tipo, así que no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien y si tienen algún consejo o algo que les parezca que puedo hacer mejor en la historia en general, díganmelo. Incluso cosas como «me gustaría saber más sobre...» me sirven para guiarme.

Aclaraciones:

\- Todos los nombres de hechizos están en inglés.

\- Los ataques básicos, mágicos o no, no necesitan que se digan sus nombres.

\- Las habilidades innatas se explicaran a profundidad más adelante.

\- «Sue» es otra forma de leer el kanji de «Batsu» significando «final».

\- «Katsuaka» es un anagrama de «Akatsuka».

\- El hada mascota de Nyaa es la flor de Chibita y tanto ella como Kinko son AIs.

Sayonara!

**Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	6. ¿En qué me acabo de meter?

\- ¡Aaaaah!

¿Qué? ¿Batsunan?

Tengo que resistir el instinto de mirar adonde están mis hermanos. De todos modos, no me hace falta cuando puedo ver sus medidores de HP bajo el mío. Están bien, Batsunan sólo está asustado... Cosa que no muestra quien sea que está frente a mí.

Él me sonríe con superioridad.

¡Se supone que es una pelea amistosa!

¡¿Por qué usar un truco tan sucio como este?!

Jugar con nosotros de esta forma...

¡Este impostor me las va a pagar!

¡Ahora iré en serio!

\- Corte fantasma -murmuro al blandir mi espada.

Después me acerco y hago un par de ataques simples para distraerle. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver que ha funcionado y ha vuelto a su verdadera forma; no debe tener mucha experiencia si ha caído por algo como eso, el muy creído.

Sin dejar que se levante, sigo atacando y conforme más me frustro al no conseguir darle, más rápidos son mis movimientos. En cierto momento, se despista al notar que la capucha de su capa ha dejado de cubrirle y veo la oportunidad perfecta para cargar un Tajo Vertical.

La pelea ha terminado para ti, amigo.

... O eso creí.

Al ver la cara de nuestra nueva amiga bajo esa capa, siento que el tiempo se para. Sé que no somos los únicos gemelos idénticos en el mundo, pero no puedo moverme de la impresión. Para colmo, tiene una expresión indefensa y asustada como diciendo «no me hagas daño». Eso, hasta que muestra esa maldita sonrisa otra vez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido? -se burla con voz forzada.

Lo bueno es que me ha recordado que no es ella.

Lo malo, que ha aprovechado para atacarme.

Me lanza un rayo con su varita que me da de lleno y me deja paralizado para después colocarse la capucha y transformase en mí. Sin embargo, en vez seguir con nuestro combate va a por mis hermanos, quienes dudo que sepan la verdad.

Estando así no puedo hablar ni usar Leadership, por lo que no puedo avisarles. Miro a mis otros hermanos, los que están en la grada, esperando que les ayuden, pero sus voces no pueden oírse aquí y ellos están muy ocupados con su pelea para prestarles atención. Lo único que puedo hacer es rezar por que lo noten por sí mismos.

**¡Sólo mirad aquí, chicos!**

Anon se ha abierto paso atacando a las chicas, pero fallando a propósito, e incluso le ha tendido la mano a Batsunan para ayudarle a levantarse. Yonnan se sitúa entre ellos y nuestras rivales, dejando al menor a merced del impostor. ¿O impostora? Ya no lo sé.

Clavo mis ojos en el juglar con la esperanza de que me mire, pero él está abrazando al otro con expresión temerosa aún. El muy bastardo...

Le ha apuñalado por la espalda.

Literalmente.

¡Qué astuto es mi hermanito!

Intercambiamos miradas y le sonrío, notando que finalmente puedo moverme. Sin perder tiempo, uso Leadership y cuando Batsunan patea al de la capa hacia mí, libero el golpe que había estado cargando.

\- ¡Tajo Vertical!

El golpe le deja en el suelo y rápidamente voy a ayudar al menor mientras Yonnan ocupa mi puesto. No me ha hecho caso en cambiar a su forma normal para curarnos pero creo que aún vamos bien.

\- Damas y caballeros, ¡esto se ha puesto de lo más interesante! Parece que el equipo formado por Chonan, Yonnan y Batsunan ha descubierto la estrategia de el del guild Tao y ha remontado. ¿Cuál será su próximo movimiento? -anima la presentadora.

\- Sólo lo habéis alargado -dice Totoko con expresión aburrida apuntándome con su lanza.

\- ¿Por qué siempre vas a por mí? ¿Es que te gusto? -bromeo, sabiendo perfectamente que esto la provocará.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, inútil! -grita al tiempo que sus ojos emiten un destello dorado- ¡Lethal Flash!

Su arma y armadura se recubren de escamas de oro y, sin perder un segundo, prepara un ataque, haciendo que un rayo recorra su lanza hasta la punta.

\- ¡Furia tormentosa!

En ese momento, se lanza contra mí lanzando ataques sucesivos. Alguno que otro me da, provocando que sienta chispazos y mi cuerpo se acalambre. Una vez el combo termina, ella continúa con ataques simples que bloqueo y le devuelvo con mi espada, pero de vez en cuando siento pequeñas descargas eléctricas que me hacen fallar.

Por otra parte, Nyaa está intentando ir con Anon, pero Batsunan no deja de lanzarle flechas en la espalda hasta que comprende que si intenta escapar, perderá. De modo que ella silba para que su hada la cure y se gira con intención de atacarle, lo que hace que él muestre su sonrisa falsamente amigable bajando el arco.

Por distraerme, Totoko me ha hecho un ataque crítico, tirándome al suelo y pisando mi pecho después para impedirme levantarme.

\- ¡Ah~! ¡Además de linda, fuerte! ¡Qué genial eres, Totoko-chan!

Ella frunce el ceño, empuñando su lanza contra mí, pero lo digo en serio esta vez: aunque me esté dando una paliza, me encanta la cara que pone cuando cree que va ganando. Ha sido así desde que éramos niños.

¡Idea!

Vuelvo a hacer que mis ojos brillen en rojo, lo que hace que sienta pinchazos en la cabeza. Batsunan rápidamente cumple, sabiendo lo que ocurría al usar demasiado estas habilidades; sin embargo, Yonnan duda.

¿Por qué no pueden hacerle caso a su hermano mayor?

Tampoco estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo.

El menor va a cubrir al cuarto, que en vez de transformarse y curarnos se dedica a seguir atacando al malherido Anon, y Nyaa va tras él. Mis ojos se mantienen en nuestras barras de HP, que están a la mitad en el mejor caso, mientras mi cuerpo empequeñece, tomando la apariencia de un adolescente joven.

Mi nuevo tamaño me permite escapar de Totoko y procuro alejarla lo máximo posible de ellos, ya que sé que lo único que puedo hacer así es ganar tiempo. No es que sea completamente inútil ahora, pero mis movimientos se han vuelto más lentos y torpes y tanto mi ataque como mi defensa han empeorado. Con los ataques de Totoko, mi HP se vuelve rojo en poco tiempo y siento el cansancio invadirme.

No me agrada morir,

otra vez...

y menos en este estado,

porque...

todo lo que veo es...

**... negro.**

* * *

Despierto en la habitación. Es extraño estar aquí solo, pero los otros estarán aquí pronto, como siempre. He vuelto a la normalidad ya, pero aún tengo una sensación extraña; aunque no me duela, siento una leve molestia en la garganta, lo cual no tiene sentido pues el golpe final ha sido en el pecho.

Me dirijo al baño, al espejo, y desequipo mi capa. De inmediato, noto la cicatriz de aquella vez en mi cuello, pero no parece que haya cambiado. Suspiro y me quedo viendo mi reflejo... Por un momento, sólo hay ruido blanco en mi cabeza.

\- ¡Chonan-niisan!

Rápidamente, vuelvo a equiparme y voy con Batsunan poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya estás aquí, hermanito? ¡Qué poco duras sin Oniichan! -bromeo despeinando su cabello.

\- No es culpa mía, es que Shinan es un cabezota que no escucha. ¿Qué le cuesta curarnos? Seguro que habríamos ganado si no fuera tan terco -se queja haciendo un puchero.

Yo me rio, dándole la razón. Nuestro hermano tiene cierta dificultad para mostrar su verdadera forma en público y eso es una gran desventaja en los combates de arena. De todas formas, esto sólo era una demostración para Homura y conseguimos mostrarle todas las clases así que no creo que nos haya ido tan mal. Ah, cierto...

\- ¿Habéis visto la cara de Anon? -le pregunto intentando sonar casual.

\- ¿Ah? No, pero conseguimos derrotarlo. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿En serio? Entonces logramos más que los otros. ¡Ganamos! ¡Yuju!

\- No hay mérito en eso, tenía menos nivel que nosotros. Pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?

\- Jajaja. Nada, nada. Es que como el grupo era de chicas lindas me preguntaba si Anon lo era también -me excuso frotando bajo mi nariz.

\- Oh, pues nunca lo sabremos -suspira él, ahora con la duda.

\- ¡Miaw!

Tan pronto como aparece aquí, Yonnan toma su forma de gato y huye de la habitación, con el menor persiguiéndole para regañarle.

Ah~. Esto es lo que yo llamo sentirse en casa.

Y cuando los otros lleguen será aún mejor.

Aunque también está el asunto de Homura y esa chica. No puede haberla visto en la grada, y aun así tenía su capa y un peinado diferente al de ella. Quiero preguntarle, porque siendo nosotros sextillizos es raro que no nos haya comentado que tiene una gemela, pero si los otros no han visto su rostro no quiero decírselo... de momento.

Poco después, mi Prysma Meenu empieza a parpadear. Lo abro para ver que me ha llegado un mensaje de... ¿Kanojo? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién se cree mi novia?

\- Hola, soy la anónima del combate. Ven a la taberna de Katsuaka lo más pronto posible. Me gustaría hablar contigo A SOLAS. No se lo digas a NADIE ;D

Oh~. ¿Le he gustado? Jaja~. Los demás no se lo van a creer. Aunque será mejor que vaya ahora que están despistados o empezarán a hacer preguntas. Ya pensaré en una excusa por el camino.

Silenciosamente, me escabullo por la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a los otros llegar. Homura parece estar ausente, lo cual no es raro en ella, pero ¿soy yo o hay algo más? Como sea, si es importante, ya lo averiguaré después.

* * *

Aún es temprano, de modo que no hay mucha gente. Miro a la barra para comprobar que Chibita no esté y, para mi suerte, así es. Ella, aún con la capa pero sin cubrirse con ella, me mira desde una de las mesas apenas entro y me llama con su mano. Me fijo en que su ropa es negra excepto por el colgante, que representa la parte blanca del símbolo de su espalda. Esperaba algo más, pero ¡allá vamos!

\- Ah, qué seria~. No hay una sonrisita para mí~ -coqueteo intentando besarla, aunque me da vergüenza al último segundo.

De todos modos, no importa porque ha puesto una mano sobre mi cara para empujarme hacia atrás. Su rostro no muestra más que aburrimiento y ligera lástima.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es esto lo que se hace en las citas? -pregunto ignorando el rojo en mis mejillas.

\- No, y no estoy aquí por eso -responde con tono seco y firme.

Lo he pensado antes pero... su voz es realmente extraña. ¿Piensa que fingirla la hace más linda o algo? Además, ¡vaya manera de matar el ambiente con tanta seriedad! Ahora me siento un poco tonto por creérmelo pero, si no es una cita, ¿por qué dijo que quería hablar conmigo a solas? Repasando el mensaje en mi mente, suena un tanto sospechoso.

\- Habías visto mi cara antes, ¿verdad? -cuestiona mirándome fijamente.

\- Sí, creo que conozco a tu hermana. Sois gemelas, ¿verdad? Es gracioso porque nosotros-

\- No me interesa -me interrumpe-. La estoy buscando, ¿sabes dónde está?

\- Vive conmigo y mis hermanos desde ayer -respondo un poco molesto por su actitud.

Al escucharlo, sus ojos se abren a más no poder y bruscamente me toma de la pechera para acercarme a ella.

\- ¿Dónde está? -inquiere con una voz intimidante que incluso parece de hombre, pero mi instinto de hermano mayor me dice que está preocupada en realidad.

\- T-tranquila, sólo estamos cuidando de ella -digo moviendo mis manos en un intento de que se calme.

\- ¡¿Dónde?! -grita furiosa.

Bien, hora de ponerse serio. No entiendo su repentina reacción y no me gusta que me griten en la cara.

\- ¿Quieres calmarte? Ahora veo por qué no te ha mencionado, probablemente quería huir de ti.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Así que cállate!

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¡Pues explícame!

\- ¡No tengo por qué decirte nada!

\- ¡Entonces yo tampoco!

Tenemos un duelo de miradas y ella termina soltándome como le diera asco para volver a tomar su lugar en la mesa. Yo hago lo mismo, sin apartar la vista de ella. Parece estar pensando si contarme por qué tiene tanto interés en encontrarla aunque no tienen buena relación. Finalmente, tras tomar un sorbo de alguna bebida que habrá pedido antes de que llegara, retoma la charla.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para impedirme verla?- me pregunta resentida.

\- Quizá llevemos poco de conocerla, pero Homura es parte de nuestra familia ahora. Si quieres verla, tienes que tener la aprobación de su hermano mayor -declaro señalándome.

Ella alza una ceja y luego suelta una risa corta. Lo sé, hemos ido muy rápido para los estándares de los travellers, pero así es cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

Nuestros mundos no tienen las mismas reglas.

\- Ya veo -comienza ella abriendo su Prysma Meenu y pulsando algunas opciones mientras se levanta-. Te la encargo por ahora entonces.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que «por ahora»?

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta está en la puerta del local, pero antes de irse desliza una pantalla hacia mí desde su Prysma Meenu. El mío parpadea y al abrirlo veo que tengo... una invitación de amistad.

Muy lista, pero no voy a dejar que me rastrees hasta mi casa.

Aunque... sería bueno tenerla vigilada.

Ya responderé luego.

Debería pensar en qué decirles a mis hermanos cuando llegue a casa, pero después de esto no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Homura y esa chica, Kanojo. Los travellers que habíamos conocido antes sabían perfectamente lo que hacían aquí, y Kanojo es así, pero Homura estaba tan... perdida.

**¿En qué me acabo de meter?**

* * *

¡Hola!

Voy a ir haciendo los capítulos más largos poco a poco porque ya hemos entrado en trama XD. Tengo la duda de si debería evitar poner las peleas, resumirlas o describirlas como hasta ahora, porque soy consciente de que la mayoría no están aquí por la acción o no les interesa tanto el RPG y les puede resultar molesto. Por cierto, voy a cambiar el nombre del fic.

Aclaraciones:

\- «Kanojo» es «novia» (o «ella») en japonés y también es uno de los otros nombres de Homura en el fandom.

\- Esta versión de los chicos está basada en el set de Tabimatsu «¡Como entrenar a tu Neet!» (el único de RPG de Tabimatsu, creo), pero ese set es sólo la base, ya ven que hay varias modificaciones.

\- Aquí son más inocentes en cuanto a XXX y creo que con esto se notan un poco las diferencias entre Chonan y Osomatsu.

Sayonara!

**Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.**


	7. Esa yo

He acabado tapándome la cara. Por mucho que no pueda morir de verdad, no quiero ver a un niño ser atacado de esa forma. ¿Estoy haciendo el ridículo? Lo estoy haciendo, ¿verdad? Decido que es mejor sólo apartar la mirada, pero, cuando lo hago, me doy cuenta de que Sannan me está mirando de reojo.

\- Homura-chan, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí -respondo sin pensar.

\- ¿Estás segura? -insiste.

Dudo por un momento y me atrevo a mirar adelante. Mal movimiento, justo ahora le han dado el golpe final. Mis ojos lagrimean y no me queda más que negar.

\- Lo-lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

\- Nadie lo está, _my lady_ -asevera el caballero, confirmando mis sospechas.

\- Ver a Niisan con ese aspecto... -comienza el guerrero con una mano cubriendo su boca cerrada.

\- ¡Gonan! -le calla el mago para luego dirigirse a mí con seriedad- Nunca te acostumbras a ver a un hermano pasándolo mal y menos cuando se ve como un niño.

No me está mirando, ninguno de los tres lo hace, sus ojos están clavados en los dos que aún siguen en pie en la arena.

Estos seis...

Creo que me dan envidia.

Siento envidia de...

la forma en la que se miran.

¿Por qué no tengo a nadie así?

**¿Por qué no tengo a nadie?...**

Los tres están tan tensos que no pueden pronunciar una palabra sobre lo que está ocurriendo frente a nosotros. Sus hermanos han centrado sus fuerzas en vengar al caído, atacando con gran furia a Anon, esa chica tan similar a mí...

\- Out!

Ella ha sido eliminada, pero no me produce ninguna satisfacción. El dolor y el miedo no han desaparecido. Sin embargo, ahora hay cierta esperanza, supongo.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? -me pregunta Sannan de repente.

\- N-no, quizás ahora puedan ganar.

Parece que no le ha gustado mi respuesta. ¿Sólo me estaba usando de excusa para irse? Debí darme cuenta.

\- Heh~. Me temo que hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna vez que hayamos ganado tras tener una baja en nuestro equipo.

\- ¡Siempre hay una primera—!

El optimismo de Gonan es aplacado súbitamente cuando Batsunan es lanzado contra el borde de la arena por un rayo proviniente del arma de Totoko.

\- Out! -grita la presentadora.

\- Homura-chan, ¡si vamos a casa ahora, quizás lleguemos a tiempo para recibirles!

Miro a la arena. Batsunan ya no está y Yonnan... La pantalla muestra que la HP de los tres está en rojo, pero a las chicas les queda más, tienen más nivel y son dos, así que...

\- Sí, vamos -le digo con una sonrisa amable.

Ellos me guían fuera de la arena y hacia su casa, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el combate. Realmente no me interesaba el resultado, pero creo que me dejé llevar por un momento.

**Tengo que controlarlo.**

\- _My lady_, no crea que somos unos perdedores sólo porque perdimos un par de batallas. En el campo de batalla que es la vida, siempre ganamos.

\- Pues ya sois mejores que yo -pienso amargamente mientras niego con la cabeza.

\- Yo no sé mucho de esto, pero creo que lo hicisteis bien.

Ellos me sonríen, Jinan posando orgulloso, Sannan negando avergonzado y Gonan riendo alegre. Admito que me siento un poco mejor cuando veo la facilidad con la que sonríen, pero luego no puedo evitar pensar que esas sonrisas pueden esconder otra intención.

Como la suya.

Cierro los ojos al sentir una sensación de peligro invadirme sin razón. La imagen de esa chica viene a mi mente, viéndose igual a mí, pero con una sonrisa que no me pertenece... si es que alguna lo hace.

\- Homura-chan...

\- Oh, lo siento, me distraje -me disculpo de forma automática.

\- Si te ha afectado demasiado sólo dilo. No pienses que vamos a verte mal o algo así. Desahogarse hace mucho bien.

El caballero y Gonan asienten, de acuerdo con el mago, pero no quiero que se preocupen por mí. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que alguien lo hizo con buenas intenciones?

Ah, cierto...

\- Yo... tan sólo necesito tiempo. Estaré bien.

Cuando pueda valerme por mí misma me iré, no importa lo buenos que sean conmigo, el que tengan buenas intenciones no garantiza que no vayan a dañarme. Sé que no es justo para ellos, pero no quiero ser yo la que se queda atrás... otra vez.

¡Ah! ¿Ya estamos en casa? ¿Yonnan? ¿Por qué se ha subido a mis hombros?

\- Shinan, ¡no vale usar a Homura-chan de escudo! -protesta Batsunan de forma infantil.

El gato parece burlarse al responderle con un maullido y acomodarse mejor. No me molesta, pero, teniendo en cuenta que realmente es una persona... ¿no es raro?

\- ¿Es que sois críos? -pregunta Sannan tomándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Ya lo habéis visto, hemos perdido por su culpa.

\- Es sólo un combate, _my __buraza_. A nuestro mayor seguramente le basta con saber que le vengasteis.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

\- ¡Chicos! -llama Gonan corriendo hacia donde estábamos desde el interior de la casa- ¡Chonan-niisan no está! ¡Le he buscado por todas partes!

A pesar de su sonrisa, sus palabras no hacen más que preocuparme. ¿Acaso algo había ido mal porque estaba transformado en niño? Yonnan acaricia mi mejilla con su cola. ¿Está intentando calmarme?

\- ¿Qué hace en la taberna? -se pregunta el mago en voz alta, mirando lo que supongo que es un mapa en su Prysma Meenu- No hemos ganado y tampoco estamos malheridos.

\- Es Chonan-niisan, para él cualquier razón es buena para ir allí. Veamos qué se inventa esta vez.

Sin embargo, aunque diga eso, Batsunan parece feliz de tener una excusa para ir a la taberna, al igual que los demás. Yo les sigo, sin saber qué más hacer.

* * *

Cuando llegamos, encontramos a Chonan sentado solo en una mesa, lo cual extraña a sus hermanos. Él nos nota de inmediato y saluda sonriendo. Supongo que me alegra ver que está bien.

\- Hey, tú -le llama Sannan despectivamente-. ¿Se puede saber por qué te has ido sin avisar?

\- Oh~. ¿Mis hermanitos se han preocupado por mí? ¡Qué adorables~!

¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

Me ha dado un escalofrío y ganas de reír al mismo tiempo; sin embargo, eso parece ser algo común para los chicos puesto que ninguno reacciona.

\- ¿Piensas responder?

\- Pues... -comienza cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza y apoyándose en ellos- la verdad es que no.

Tras eso, cada uno le da un golpe diciendo «castigo», terminando por tirarle de la silla. Empiezo a sentirme incómoda con sus interacciones, sobre todo al ver su mirada dolida.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a vuestro hermano mayor!

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? -pregunta confundido, para después soltar una risita y sonreírme- Claro, claro. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no sois un poco más como Homura-chan, chicos?

¿Qué?...

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Al parecer sólo estaba jugando y me lo creí. ¡Qué vergüenza! Mis mejillas enrojecen y pronto noto su mano acariciando mi cabello. No me muevo al sentir cierta nostalgia invadirme.

\- Tranquila, yo bromeo mucho. No me tomes muy enserio.

\- Así es, _my __dear_ Homura, Chonan es sólo un idiota que se cree gracioso.

\- ¡Jinan! -protesta dándole un puñetazo en el brazo- ¡Tú sólo tratas de hablar en el idioma antiguo porque te parece guay!

Los chicos se ríen abiertamente de cómo eso fue suficiente para que empezasen a pelear entre ellos, mientras que a mí no me parece gracioso. ¿Es que no es preocupante que, con la más mínima chispa, salten?

De pronto, a todos nos aparece delante un prisma que parpadea. Los que estaban peleando se detienen y lo tocan, lo que hace que se abra un panel de sus Prysma Meenus. Yo sigo su ejemplo, encontrando que alguien llamado «Kanojo» nos ha enviado una invitación al _guild _Tao. ¿Ese no era el del segundo combate?

\- ¡¿Es en serio?!

Todos lo dicen a la vez, pero, aunque la energía general era de sorpresa, no todas las voces tenían la misma entonación. Yo también me pregunto quién es esta persona y por qué nos quiere invitar, pero no me atrevo a exteriorizarlo, pues ellos han empezado a discutir si aceptar o no. Sannan parece ser el más interesado en la oferta.

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

\- Sí, no suelen dejar a AGIs unirse a gremios -apoya Batsunan.

\- Nos las hemos arreglado solos hasta ahora, no veo por qué deberíamos unirnos a un gremio.

Chonan es el más reacio a aceptar. Suena como si simplemente no le gustara la idea de cambiar su estilo de vida, aunque no creo poder opinar, ya que no sé lo que implica ser parte de un gremio. Los otros tres parecen resignados a hacer lo que sus hermanos decidan o, más que resignados, parecen preferir que sus hermanos elijan por ellos. Supongo que estoy en su grupo.

\- Ah, ya me he cansado de esto -protesta el mayor un poco enfadado.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que tengamos que elegir todos lo mismo? ¿Qué somos? ¿Niños?

\- Por mi parte, voy a unirme -dice Sannan pulsando el botón correspondiente en la invitación antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada-. Esto no cambia que sigamos en la misma party. Di la verdad, ¿cuál es tu problema?

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

Puedo ver la expresión de traición en los ojos de Chonan justo antes de golpear a su hermano. Los que estaban esperando les separan. ¿Ahora sí les preocupa?

\- ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?! -le grita el mago desde el suelo.

\- ¡Sal del gremio ahora! ¡Estás poniendo a Homura en peligro!

\- ¿Cómo?... -pregunto sin entender cómo podía ponerse así por mí.

\- ¡Tu hermana Kanojo es Anon!

Todos se giran hacia mí.

Me siento presionada.

Casi puedo ver a esa chica...

**esa yo...**

junto a tres rostros dolorosamente conocidos.

Quiero huir.

\- N-no tengo ninguna... hermana -murmuro, bastante segura de que estoy temblando y a punto de llorar.

Chonan me mira, diciéndome con la mirada que no me cree. A veces me gustaría no ser tan insegura, incluso cuando digo la verdad suena a mentira.

\- ¡No uses a Homura-chan para justificar tu egoísmo! -le reprocha el menor.

\- ¡Que no es eso!

Espera, ¿acabo de provocar una pelea de hermanos? ¿Puedo salir corriendo antes de que me vean llorar? ¿Por qué sigo sintiéndome observada?

Al mirar a mi alrededor, noto que Yonnan está mirándome fijamente con su cola reposando en el suelo. Me agacho para acariciar su cabeza, intentando deshacerme de esos sentimientos. Sin embargo, su mirada hacia mí...

Me aterra.

No importa adonde vaya, no importa si me matan, tengo que huir. Quizá así me despierte de este sueño que ni siquiera entiendo.

Sin embargo, no llego muy lejos. De nuevo, no puedo huir, pero esta vez soy yo la que se detiene.

\- ¡Homura-chan! ¡Perdón! ¡Esto no suele pasar! ¡No te vayas!

¿Gonan? ¿Por qué no está con sus hermanos? No me gusta ver esa expresión en su rostro. Me siento culpable de borrar su sonrisa; y aun así, me pregunto...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Ah? Porque nos caes bien.

Río levemente ante la respuesta tan simple que me ha dado; sin embargo, es una risa irónica. Quisiera creer que esa es la verdadera razón, pero sólo una niña lo creería.

Una muy tonta para entender que el mundo se mueve por intereses, no sentimientos.

\- Gonan-san, les agradezco por todo, pero no puedo seguir con ustedes.

\- _My lady_ -llama Jinan, acercándose con el resto detrás-, en nombre de mis hermanos y mío propio, le ruego que nos disculpe por la falta de tacto de nuestro hermano mayor.

\- Sí y, si os lleváis tan mal, la mejor opción es quedarte con quienes te pueden proteger, ¿no crees? -añade Chonan, viéndose golpeado pero sonriendo.

No puedo evitar cuestionarme si su sonrisa es de verdad. Sea como sea, ahora que están todos aquí, sé que no puedo irme.

Sus palabras me detienen.

\- Está bien, me quedaré, pero... respecto al gremio...

\- Lo hemos rechazado todos y yo ya me he salido, sólo quedas tú -responde Sannan para después proceder a enseñarme cómo mostrar la invitación de nuevo.

Les miro, insegura, pero aun así pulso el botón de rechazar.

No sé quien es esa chica ni por qué se parece a mí y quizá Chonan esté mintiendo sobre que tiene malas intenciones para que me quede, pero esto es lo que hay por ahora.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como dije, ya ha empezado la acción. Y por cierto, lo de que Homura a veces les hable de tú y otras de usted no es un error, tiene que ver con la historia.

¿Alguna idea de quién es Kanojo?

¿Y los «rostros conocidos»?

Sayonara!

Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.


	8. Parece es la palabra clave

Tras nuestra pequeña escena en la taberna, decidimos ir a Initial para que Homura-chan pudiese escoger su clase. Ella aún dudaba, así que le dijimos que podía decidir cuando llegásemos. De camino, yo voy enseñándole cómo usar su Prysma Meenu.

Es algo extraño, pues, según dice Sue, todos los traveller aprenden esto por sí solos en cuanto aparecen en nuestro mundo, pero supongo que tiene que ver con que no apareciera en Initial.

_\- Esa chica no es una traveller normal._

Eso es lo que dijo Chonan antes de hablarnos sobre el encuentro que había tenido con Kanojo. Deben estar en realmente malos términos si está aquí para escapar de ella, pero lo cierto es que el numerito de huir por vernos pelear me hace pensar que quizás Homura esté exagerando. Aunque, quizás lo hizo porque pensó que la íbamos a entregar.

Y eso no es todo lo que la hace una traveller poco común, por lo que se ve...

\- Homura-chan, tienes un message, ¿no vas a leerlo? -digo al notarlo justo cuando iba a dar por finalizada mi lección.

\- Ah... No lo había visto.

\- Qué raro... Homura-chan sólo nos conoce a nosotros aquí, ¿cierto? -cuestiona Sue, a lo que ella asiente-. Entonces, ¿de quién es el mensaje? ¿La líder de Tao?

\- A ver, ábrelo.

Sin esperar a su reacción, Chonan toma su mano para pulsar en el mensaje. Le reprocho con la mirada y le doy un pequeño empujón para alejarle. ¿Es que no ha notado la incomodidad que muestra cada vez que alguien la toca?

\- Los mensajes son privados -me limito a decir.

\- Sí, niisan, no seas cotilla -ríe Gonan.

\- Bueno, al menos dinos si es de Kanojo -responde haciendo un puchero.

Ella parece haberse quedado muda, pero atina a negar con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, _my lady_? ¿Acaso esa carta contiene malas noticias?

Ella se queda en silencio por un momento.

Suspira.

Y parece encontrar su voz.

**«Parece» es la palabra clave.**

\- Lo leeré después... Es muy largo.

Suena más a excusa que a razón.

Ahora tengo curiosidad, pero sé que no debemos insistir. Al fin y al cabo, los travellers tardan mucho más en considerar a alguien cercano.

\- Cambiando de tema, aún estamos en la zona de Nihongo, así que sería bueno que te quedaras cerca de Jinan. La mayor parte de los monstruos son pacíficos aquí, pero hay algunos hostiles.

Tan pronto como lo digo, un halcón putrefacto desciende sobre nosotros. Yonnan se vuelve pantera y lo arrastra al suelo de un mordisco, donde lo acaba a zarpazos.

\- Justo lo que Sannan decía, es mejor que vayas con el escudo humano -bromea Chonan.

\- Así es, de ahora en adelante, tomaré como mi deber el defenderte de...

\- Silence.

Yonnan se acerca a mí y frota su cabeza contra mi costado, a lo que respondo acariciando su lomo.

Pero no hay tiempo para bromas y cariños.

\- Tenemos que llegar a la zona de Eigo cuanto antes. Allí todos son pacíficos.

\- Oh, ¡mira! ¡Uno nuevo!

\- ¡Gonan! ¡No te separes!

\- Da igual, si se pierde podrá encontrarnos -dice Chonan quitándole importancia-. Lo que me recuerda, deberíamos hacernos amigos o al menos unirte a nuestra party, por si acaso. Aquí nunca se sabe.

\- De ambas formas podremos tenerte localizada, pero sería mejor lo segundo, para que obtengas experiencia también -le aconsejo.

\- Entonces eso, supongo.

Mientras que ellos hacen los trámites, me da por mirar a Gonan, quien de alguna manera ha logrado quedar rodeado por zorros putrefactos mientras luchaba con una criatura hecha de ojos. Ese debe ser el monstruo nuevo del que hablaba.

Al estar en la misma party, algunos zorros vienen hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Flames!

Unas llamaradas nos rodean, alejando a los zorros y matando a algunos que Gonan ya había dañado, mientras que el monstruo ha explotado por un mazazo.

\- Buen trabajo, _my dear_ Gonan.

\- ¿Ya estás contento?

\- ¡Hai, hai!

Ruedo los ojos, sin entender cómo puede ser tan inconsciente.

Debería dejar de intentar buscarle sentido.

Sin embargo, Homura-chan está visiblemente más tranquila ahora.

**¿Esa era su intención?**

\- Oh, mira, ya eres nivel 6 -le indica Chonan.

Ahora todos podemos ver su HP, nivel y nombre, que está escrito en naranja por ahora. Por supuesto, ella también ve los nuestros, aunque si aún no nos distingue no es muy útil.

\- Espero que esto no sea demasiado para ti. Ha sido mucha información en un día.

\- No-no me importa en realidad. Creo que es interesante.

\- ¿Con Sannan de profe? ¿Estás segura? -se burla el mayor.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿me estás llamando aburrido?!

\- ¿No es obvio?

Con un movimiento de mi mano, él es ahora un mapache, por un rato.

* * *

Es casi el final del día cuando llegamos a Initial. Habría sido más fácil venir por una Puerta Arcana, pero Homura no habría podido usarla. Yonnan se ha convertido en gato y todos hemos guardado nuestras armas como de costumbre, pues los NPC son asustadizos.

\- Bien, ¿ya has tomado una decisión? Necesitamos saberla para buscar al maestro correspondiente -informo a Homura tratando de no presionarla.

\- Uh... La verdad es que... No hay ninguna que me llame especialmente la atención, así que elegiré lo que les resulte mejor a ustedes.

\- Ya tenemos a nuestra clérigo entonces.

\- ¡Eso no está bien, Chonan-niisan! -protesta Gonan.

\- Niisan, olvidas que los travellers pueden cambiar de clase.

\- Cierto, siendo así, podrías ser cleric y cambiar luego si no te convence o te gusta más otra.

Ella simplemente acepta nuestras explicaciones y vamos en dirección al maestro cleric.

\- ¿Está _my lady_ segura de esta decisión? Yo creería que podría ser una excelente valkyrie -le pregunta Jinan cuando nos acercamos al anciano con túnica blanca.

\- Creo que algo como eso me quedaría grande. Además, ustedes necesitaban alguien que curara y quiero poder ayudarles... Es como... mi manera de agradecerles.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros y, tras un asentimiento de Chonan, soy yo quien le comunica nuestro pensamiento conjunto.

\- No tienes que agradecernos nada. Al contrario, los travellers son hijos de Zakados y Dousoka, las deidades de los viajes. Tenerte con nosotros es un honor, los travellers sólo suelen juntarse entre ellos.

Ella se sonroja y niega mientras se tapa la cara, pero creo percibir una leve sonrisa en su rostro cuando finalmente mira al anciano, quien no se ha percatado de nuestra presencia aún. Más cosas de NPCs.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

\- Salúdale.

\- Eh, ¿hola?

\- Buenos días, joven traveller. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

\- Quisiera convertirme en _c-cleric_.

\- Oh, maravilloso. Ha venido al sitio indicado. Sígame.

Ella se ve insegura, pero camina tras el anciano hasta una casa. Puede parecer normal, pero esa es una de las backdoors a Tutorial.

\- Me pregunto quien es el pobre desgraciado al que le tocará luchar con Homura -bromea el mayor.

\- Yo me pregunto cómo pueden ser tan poderosos sin entrenamiento previo -comenta Batsunan.

\- Son enviados de los dioses -le recuerdo.

\- Sí, pero nosotros llevamos entrenando desde que aprendimos a caminar. ¿No deberíamos poder ganarles? Es injusto que tengamos nivel 1 al graduarnos.

\- Yo creo que es lógico, _buraza_, es en ese momento cuando realmente entramos en el juego de la vida.

Yonnan le gruñe y se refugia en los brazos de Chonan, quien ríe y le acaricia. Puedo ver que también está lamiendo algunas de sus heridas. Eso no sirve para curarlas, pero quita los efectos secundarios.

\- Oye, Gonan-niisan. Tú no te enteraste, pero al parecer la líder de Tao es hermana de Homura-chan. Sannan-niisan vio en la lista de miembros que ella era Yang, el rango de líder, y realmente son idénticas.

\- Por eso, ahora somos enemigos de ese gremio. No sé qué asuntos tendrán pendientes, pero no me dio buena espina la forma en que exigía que le dijera dónde estaba Homura.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Entendido! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Creí que la habíamos asustado nosotros!

\- Puede ser... Quizá vernos pelear le traiga malos recuerdos con su hermana -aporta Sue.

No había pensado en eso.

\- Ah~, pero es inevitable.

\- Huh~. _Burazas_, por el bien de nuestra amiga, intentemos llevarnos bien.

\- ¡Chicos!

Su ropa ahora es una túnica blanca básica y tiene un báculo de madera. Superó la prueba, como esperábamos; sin embargo, antes de poder felicitarla noto su agitación.

\- Chicos, una pregunta, ¿quien estaba ahí era un AI o...?

\- Era un AGI, como nosotros -le aclaro y continúo antes de que se haga ideas erróneas-. No te preocupes, esa fue su prueba de graduación, funciona igual que un combate de arena.

\- Menos mal -suspira.

\- Oh, _my lady_, tu corazón es tan puro que debería llamarte _angel_.

\- Pues es buena idea, ¿qué te parece clérigo angelical como título provisional?

\- Chonan-san, Jinan-san, me están halagando mucho.

\- Ah, ¿ya nos distingues? -bromea el primero.

\- Ninguna cantidad de halagos será jamás suficiente para ti, _my angel_.

\- Oye, para ya, ¿no? Que parece que intentas ligar -le susurro, antes de dirigirme a ella-. Discúlpalos, es sólo que hace mucho que no convivimos con una chica.

\- Sí, Totoko-chan no nos hace caso desde que salimos de Tutorial. ¡¿Por qué, Totoko-chan?!

Todos coreamos la pregunta de Chonan excepto Yonnan, que parece maullarla. Ella nos mira confundida y siento que nos juzga en silencio, al fin y al cabo, Totoko-chan está en el guild de su hermana.

Sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a hablar de lo genial que es Totoko-chan y pronto se nos olvida la presencia de Homura. Por suerte, Batsunan lo nota e intenta incluirla de nuevo en la conversación.

\- Oye, Homura-chan, por las noches salen los monstruos de más nivel. Podemos enfrentarnos a ellos en el camino de vuelta a Katsuaka y así subirás de nivel más rápido, pero si estás cansada o si tienes algo que hacer en Lavidareal podemos quedarnos en una posada de aquí. ¿Qué opinas?

\- Esto... Creo que sería mejor quedarnos, aunque... ¿qué es Lavidareal?

\- ¿Uh? ¿De verdad no lo sabes? -cuestiona Chonan por todos.

Ella niega, murmurando una disculpa.

\- Es el lugar donde habitan los travellers, fuera de este mundo al que llaman Ryugonia. De hecho, se refieren a todos los mundos diferentes de Lavidareal como juegos -explico.

\- Lo cual es un poco ofensivo... -añade Sue.

Ella parece más desconcertada que antes, pero luego se queda paralizada al entender.

¿Asustada de nuevo?

\- No quiero volver allí, así que eso no es problema -dice cabizbaja-. Este lugar... me gusta mucho más, ¿saben?

\- Suele pasar -apoya Sue sonriéndole.

\- ¡Yuju! ¡Homura-chan se quedará con nosotros!

Ella ríe un poco ante el entusiasmo de los menores, pero el resto de nosotros intercambiamos miradas, sabiendo que hay algo preocupante en todo esto. Incluso ellos dos, lo más probable es que estén aparentando.

Está huyendo de su hermana.

No quiere volver a su hogar.

Ella no es una traveller común.

**Es un hecho.**

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Capítulo educativo? Eso creo. Este ha sido uno de los que más me ha costado porque aún había cosas que no tenía muy claro sobre el mundo en el que están. Ya iba siendo hora de que Homura eligiera, aunque creo que se veía venir. Adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo hablaré más de Tutorial y el pasado de Homura, pero hasta entonces tengo una pregunta:

¿Alguien tiene idea de qué esta pasando? En plan, dónde están, por qué y tal.

Aclaraciones:

-Las zonas tienen nombres de idiomas en japones. «Eigo» es «inglés» y «nihongo» es «japonés».

\- El Prysma Meenu está en idioma antiguo, por eso Sannan dice su contenido en inglés.

\- La versión de Choro en la que se basa su ropa es la de Magical Choromatsu (no la de chica mágica, la de mago), sólo que el del fic no tiene temática de llaves.

Sayonara!

Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san y sus personajes y canciones pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Estudio Pierrot.


	9. Falso

La posada parece un edificio pequeño, pero su interior es muy espacioso, como cabe esperar de un mundo como este. No puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada con todo a mi alrededor, pues nada aquí es real. Por eso todos son amables, por eso les resulta tan raro que sea precavida, porque todo es falso... hasta ellos.

Todo es un juego.

Y duele saberlo.

Los chicos han pedido una habitación de grupo, pero necesito estar sola. Necesito estar lejos de toda esta amable falsedad. Ahora que sé que es falso, sólo me abruma. No, más bien, me da miedo saber que en algún momento la farsa acabará y me encontraré de nuevo...

\- Ho~mu~ra~chan~ -me llaman.

Es Chonan, con su sonrisa despreocupada, como si nada en el mundo pudiera afectarle. Debe estar programado para ser así, para aceptar que su mundo es como es y no cuestionar sus reglas ni a sí mismo. Debe ser una buena sensación, si es que realmente puede sentir.

\- Homura-chan -repite ahora en tono serio-. No lo pienses demasiado, si miras bien, este juego es sólo otra versión de Lavidareal. Una versión mejorada, a juzgar por lo de que te gusta más.

Ha intentado bromear al final, manteniendo su actitud, pero es extraño; siento que me ha querido convencer de que es real, aunque sea imposible.

\- Gracias -le sonrío-. Realmente quiero disfrutar el estar aquí, pero es todo tan... diferente que no soy capaz de asimilarlo del todo.

**Falso.**

Esa palabra no deja de resonar en mi cabeza.

Un rostro del pasado me sonríe.

Pero sé que se está burlando bajo su máscara de amabilidad.

Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes.

O nunca.

\- ¡Ah~! ¡Hoy ha sido un día muy completo! -exclama Chonan tirándose a una cama en cuanto entramos en la habitación.

\- ¡Homura-chan! ¡Junto a mí! -me pide alegremente Gonan, a lo cual accedo en automático.

La habitación tiene 4 literas, es decir, 8 camas en total, una en cada esquina y separadas por el pasillo entre la puerta y la única ventana que hay aquí. Sannan escoge la que está sobre la de Chonan, mientras que Batsunan y Jinan eligen una de las que están junto la ventana y Yonnan y Gonan se acomodan en la otra; lo cual me deja como la única que no tiene que compartir.

Supongo que es suficiente.

Todos se duermen casi al instante y ahora puedo entender por qué, desgraciadamente. En cambio, yo no sé cómo hacerlo y no quiero preguntar porque probablemente ni ellos saben lo que les ocurre... ya que no saben que no existen.

No tengo sueño, todo lo que ha pasado hoy se repite en mi cabeza para mantenerme despierta: los combates, el gremio Tao, esa yo, la pelea en la taberna, mi intento de huir, el camino hacia aquí, el mensaje, mi elección de clase... Hoy será una noche de insomnio, lo tengo claro.

Así que abro mi Prysma Meenu, recordando que no llegué a leer el mensaje, tan sólo el nombre del remitente...

De: Atsushi.

Nunca imaginé que la próxima vez que te vería sería en una cama de hospital. No voy a preguntarte por qué. Ya lo sé y lamento no haberlo notado antes. No espero una respuesta, sólo quiero contarte cómo están las cosas aquí.

Cuando te trajeron estabas tan herida que tuvieron que inducirte al coma para curarte, y ahora no despiertas. Te conectaron a un dispositivo VR medicinal para que pudiera contactar contigo y ayudarte a regresar, pero es una tecnología tan nueva que no te dejó donde debería y no hay manera de corregirlo desde aquí.

No fue idea mía, sino de él. Yo no quiero que vuelvas mientras que él está aquí, pero es él quien está pagando el hospital así que no puedo hacer más que pedirte que no le dejes encontrarte.

Cuídate.

Eso explica mucho.

¿Cómo es que cuanto más sé menos quiero saber?

Mi mente está en blanco...

Y, de pronto, la caja de Pandora se abre.

Iniciando el viaje por mis indeseados recuerdos:

El último día que le vi fue un día de otoño, en el que la yo de 10 años fue tan ignorante que, aun teniendo la verdad frente a sus ojos, no la creyó. No le creí y acabó marchándose sin mí, llevándose la felicidad que no sabía que tenía.

Después, las trenzas que solía llevar fueron desechas bruscamente por una mujer. Mi pubertad se resume en ser una copia más joven de ella y su compañía que siempre me hizo sentir solitaria mientras el frío del invierno me quemaba.

Esa yo... la yo adulta fue la que recogió su cabello en una trenza y huyó del invierno en un intento de volver al otoño. No encontró lo que buscaba, pero sí una calidez conocida en la que refugiarse. No tiene excusa, fue ella la que tomó la decisión de creer ciegamente en él.

Lo sabe y por eso corre, lanzándose al abismo con tal de escapar de la falsa primavera y alcanzar el verano. El verano... me pregunto si es ahora. Prefiero pensar que no, no quiero empezar el ciclo de nuevo.

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero ya hay luz entrando por la ventana y los chicos están empezando a levantarse. Yo les hago lo mismo y espero a que se pongan en marcha, pero en vez de eso Sannan hace una pregunta que no espero.

\- ¿No has podido dormir?

Asiento, sin ganas de hablar. Sin embargo, ellos se sientan en las literas de abajo y empiezan a charlar.

\- No me extraña. La verdad es que el día de ayer podría haber pasado por una de las pruebas de Tutorial -menciona Sue-, sólo que menos aterradora.

\- Oh, ¡cierto! Tu miedo a la oscuridad salió de una de esas pruebas, ¿no? -apuntó Chonan.

\- ¡Me dejaron solo en un oscuro laberinto lleno de monstruos!

\- Que yo sepa no estabas solo... -comenta Yonnan con voz monótona.

\- Sí, rara vez hacían pruebas individuales, _buraza_.

\- Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Si no fuera porque descubrí Mistermind y la usé para que ese otro chico me protegiera... no habría salido de esa.

Él está temblando, ocultando su cara al recordarlo.

Jinan, a su lado, acaricia su espalda para consolarle.

Los demás le dan miradas de empatía.

O las apartan, no queriendo ni pensar en ese escenario.

Me cuesta creer que no es real.

\- No eres el único que tuvo una prueba difícil. A Jinan y a mí-

\- Chonan, no -le interrumpe el segundo firmemente.

\- ¡Tengo derecho a contar mi parte al menos!

\- ¡No es buen momento!

\- No importa, niisan. De hecho, creo que deberíamos hablar de las pruebas -interviene Sue-. Nunca lo mencioné porque pensaba que era sólo yo, pero si fueron duras para todos...

\- Es mejor compartir la carga -termina Jinan, derrotado al ver a su hermano usar sus palabras contra él, aparentemente.

\- Bueno, entonces continúo. La prueba era matar a uno de vosotros.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Mi voz se ha unido a las de ellos finalmente. ¡¿Cómo podían pedirles algo tan cruel?! Aun si no son reales, sí lo son para los otros. No debería sorprenderme que las personas reales no tengan piedad, pero... supongo que sigo siendo una niña tonta.

\- Ya ves -dice dirigiéndose a mí-, las cosas no son siempre divertidas aquí tampoco. De todos modos, maté a la AI que nos puso la prueba y ella incluso sonrió, así que supongo que hice bien.

\- ¿La mataste? Pero esas AIs son buenas -cuestiona Sannan contrariado.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo no creo que alguien que me obligue a hacerle daño a mis hermanitos pueda ser bueno.

\- En eso tienes razón.

\- Cierto...

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!

\- A veces puedes ser confiable, Chonan-niisan -bromea Sue, de mejor humor-. ¿Qué hacías tú mientras tanto, Jinan-niisan?

\- Eh...

Chonan ríe, atrayendo la atención de todos. Su ojos muestran cierta picardía mientras mira al caballero.

\- Jinan estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar, por eso le da vergüenza hablar de ello.

\- Heh~. Así es, hermanos míos. Espero que podáis perdonar a este _guilty man _-se disculpa (?) él, mientras hace una pose colocando una mano en su frente.

Sus hermanos ruedan los ojos y Yonnan le lanza una almohada.

¿No le piensan perdonar?

¿Ni cuando él es más victima que culpable?

\- No te disculpes, idiota. Es mejor avergonzarte que arrepentirte.

El segundo le sonríe con simpatía.

Es como si hablaran en su propio idioma.

Ni siquiera quiero intentar entenderlo.

\- Gracias, _buraza_. ¿Has tenido alguna experiencia desagradable también?

\- No -responde secamente, subiendo sus piernas a la cama para abrazarlas sin mirar a nadie-. Gonan, ¿tú?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hubo una!

Él no ha dejado de sonreír ni al declarar que algo malo le pasó. De todos ellos, él es el que parece menos humano.

\- Teníamos que vencer a unos monstruos y, de pronto, ¡unos niños aparecieron! -contó haciendo caras exageradas- ¡Ah!, pero lo que no me gustó fue que algunos de mis compañeros ignoraron a los niños y siguieron luchando en lugar de intentar protegerlos o ponerlos a salvo. ¡Una incluso golpeó a un niño para que dejara de pedirle ayuda!

\- Ese tipo de gente es de lo peor -suspiró Chonan.

\- Sí, el fuerte debe proteger al débil -declaró indignado Jinan.

\- T-tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué hizo, Gonan-san? -pregunto tímidamente.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Me llevé de allí a todos los que pude! ¡Soy muy fuerte! ¡Y rápido!

¿Es cosa mía o su sonrisa es mucho más real ahora?

Me duele la cabeza.

**Quiero fingir que no sé nada.**

Y olvidar que existe algo más allá de esto.

\- Sannan-niisan, faltas tú -le llama Sue.

\- ¿Eh? Pues... -comienza el mago adoptando una actitud pensativa- hubo una extraña. Estaba en una habitación con varios libros en pilares y la AI que estaba conmigo me dijo que cada uno me daría un poder y un castigo. No recuerdo qué hice, así que supongo que ese castigo fue olvidar la prueba.

\- Ah, los hay con suerte -dice el menor haciendo un puchero.

\- Bueno, no todas eran tan malas. Yonnan ya dijo que no tuvo ninguna así y en la de Gonan fue la actitud de sus compañeros. Estamos mitad y mitad.

\- Quizás Homura-chan pueda romper el empate...

\- Eh, yo...

\- ¡Aún es pronto para ella, Yonnan-niisan!

\- Sí, además los travellers sólo van a Tutorial para nuestra prueba de graduación.

Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido. Me siento tentada a meterme de lleno en el juego y contarles, ya que no son reales, pero no puedo. Aun si nadie me escuchara, no sería capaz de decir en voz alta todo lo que me ha llevado a estar aquí.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿has visto nuestras marcas de graduación, Homura-chan? -me pregunta el mayor señalando a su hombro izquierdo con orgullo, donde tiene un tatuaje similar a un arbusto de color rojo.

\- No me había fijado. De donde vengo, te dan un papel cuando te gradúas de algo.

\- Es donde nos dieron el golpe decisivo en la noble batalla final -explica Jinan antes de darse la vuelta y retirar su pelo para dejarme ver parte del mismo signo en su nuca, en azul.

\- Los colores son los de nuestra clase -agrega Sannan quitándose un guante para mostrar el símbolo verde en el dorso de su mano derecha.

\- No voy a mostrarlo -sentencia Yonnan.

\- Ni yo, pero está aquí -dice Sue apuntando a su pecho, sobre donde estaría el corazón.

\- ¡Aquí! -grita Gonan mientras se remanga el pantalón lo suficiente para que vea el suyo, en su rodilla derecha- ¡Y la de Yonnan-niisan está aquí!

Rápidamente, se da la vuelta y señala la parte baja de su espalda, haciéndome recordar que no lleva camiseta. Apuesto a que mi cara está roja de nuevo.

\- Seguro que Homura-chan ya había visto esa, con todo el tiempo que pasa Yonnan transformado.

\- No me había fijado, pero ahora que lo mencionas...

\- ¿Ya estás más cómoda, _my lady_?

\- ¿Uh?

\- Has estado tensa desde que te conocimos, pero supongo que lo de ayer fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ¿no? -ríe Chonan, queriendo aligerar el ambiente-. Si quieres quedarte aquí, entonces queremos que te sientas como en casa.

¿Lo notaron?

¿E hicieron un plan para hacerme sentir mejor?

**¿Qué son?**

Estoy llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Debo lucir patética ahora mismo.

\- Muchas gracias, chicos. La verdad es que me siento mucho mejor que en casa.

No es que sea difícil.

Mi casa nunca fue un hogar.

\- De nada -responde Chonan por todos.

Su sonrisa es cálida y sincera.

Las caricias en mi cabello son reconfortantes.

\- Para eso está la familia -susurra mirándome fijamente.

¿Tengo una de esas?

¿No es pronto para creerlo?

* * *

¡Hola!

Este capítulo ya tiene un poco de backstory y una de las revelaciones del fic: ¡Homura y Atsushi se conocen! Y no, no son ni eran novios ni nada. Respecto a él, a lo mejor se ve un poco OOC por el momento pero eso es por la relación que tienen y porque nunca conoció a los sexillizos en este AU (creo que le influyeron un poco).

Aclaración: Mastermind es la habilidad innata de Sue.

Por favor, diganme sus opiniones respecto al capítulo, quiero saber si estoy explicando las cosas bien y dando la idea que quiero XD

Sayonara!


End file.
